Almas gemelas
by alberto-M
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es un niño de Konoha, temido por el Kyubi de su interior, pero... ¿Y si Naruto tuvo que prometer que nadie supiera que su primera amistad es con el contenedor de un Biju? ¿Qué cosas pasarían en la vida de Naruto?
1. Capítulo 1

(Este fic es una historia alternativa de Naruto, ahora ambientada al principio del todo de la serie. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al creador Kishimoto)

La aldea oculta de Konoha estaba lista para empezar el día de buen humor... pero pronto la cosa iba a empeorar.

- ¡Hokage-sama! -dice un ninja corriendo hacia el despacho del Sandaime Hokage.

- ¿Naruto ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas? -dice Sarutobi levantando la mirada de unos papeles de la mesa.

- Esta vez es peor -dice el ninja- Naruto ha pintado la cara de los Hokages con pintura de verdad.

- Maldito -Sarutobi y el ninja van a ver las caras de los Hokages talladas en una montaña. Ven a Naruto colgado y pintando, y a varios ninjas diciéndole que baje.

- Jejejeje -rie Naruto- Apuesto que nadie podrá superarme -señala las caras pintadas de los Hokages.

- Uzumaki Naruto -dice el ninja que trajo a Sarutobi- ¡Deberías estar en clase, así que baja ahora mismo!

- ¡Aaaaaaah! Es Iruka-sansei -al poco Naruto estaba atado en clase.

- Mañana es el día de la graduación para convertirse en shinobis -dice Iruka con una vena de cabreo- ¡Y ya has suspendido dos veces, Naruto!

- Si si, lo que tu digas -dice Naruto, eso enfada mas a Iruka.

- ¡Examen de "Henge no jutsu"! -dice Iruka- Debéis transformaros en mi. Poneos en fila india -los chicos y chicas de la clase miran mal a Naruto, salvo dos chicas- Uzumaki Naruto -este da un paso adelante.

- ¡Alla voy! -dice Naruto- ¡Henge! -tras ser envuelto en una nube de humo, lo que se revela no es un Iruka, sino una mujer rubia y desnuda. Iruka y los chicos de la clase se estrellan en las paredes por sus hemorragias nasales. Las chicas miraban la escena con ojos como platos. Naruto deshace la técnica- ¡Jajajajaja! Este es mi Sexy no jutsu.

- ¡DEJA DE HACER EL IMBECIL, NARUTO! -dice Iruka con papelillos en las narices.

- ¿Otra estupidez de esas? -dice Haruno Sakura; una chica del pelo de color rosa brillante, de grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca; mirando la bronca de Iruka a Naruto- No aprenderá nunca.

- Creo que lo hace para llamar la atención -dice Tenten, una chica con ojos marrones y cabello largo y castaño recogido en un moño al estilo chino. Tenten lleva una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros.- Siempre que veo estas cosas de Naruto, es para eso.

- ¿Entonces justificarías esa gamberrada de los Hokage solo porque este baka llama la atención? -dice Sakura. Iruka se lleva a Naruto a limpiar las caras de los Hokages como castigo.

- No, pero... -empieza diciendo Tenten.

- Se nota que Sasuke-kun y Naruto son diferentes -dice Sakura- Sasuke-kun es mejor.

-Tenten suspira- Y dale, llevas coladita por el varios años.

- ¿Eso es un problema? -dice Sakura- Al menos no es como ese baka, tan estupido e irritante -Tenten la mira enfadada.

- Deja de insultarle -dice Tenten- ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale -dice Sakura. Tenten se va cuando acaban las clases en ese momento- ¿Qué le pasa? -dice Sakura- *¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esta tia?!* -dice Inner Sakura, con venas de cabreo.

- Son amigos, Sakura-chan -dice Hinata, una niña de pelo azul oscuro, piel blanca y ojos blancos. Tiene el pelo corto con dos mechones largos a los costados, enmarcando su cara. Llevaba una capucha de color crema, una chaqueta con un símbolo de fuego en la parte superior derecha e izquierda y mangas de piel alrededor de sus puños, dobladillo y pantalones azul marino- No le ha sentado bien que hables así de Naruto-kun.

- *¿Quién se cree para insultar a Naruto?* -piensa Tenten al terminar las clases. Se sienta en un banco de un parque mientras Naruto empezaba a limpiar las caras de los Hokages- *Primero el tipo ese y ahora ella* -ve el parque y recuerda como Naruto y ella se conocieron y la promesa con él.

Flashback

Tenten tenía 9 años, estaba paseando por Konoha cuando, al pasar por un parque, ve a un niño solo y llorando.

- Hola -dice Tenten- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Na... Naruto -dice el chico, todavia llorando- ¿Vienes a odiarme?

- ¿Pero qué dices? -dice Tenten- ¿Por qué te odiaria?

- Porque eso hace la gente -dice Naruto- La gente me ignora, y me mira con desprecio. Por eso no tengo amigos.

- Yo... yo tampoco tengo amigos -Tenten mira a Naruto con tristeza- Ya se -dice contenta- ¿Por qué no jugamos juntos? Asi no estaremos solos.

- ¿En serio dattebayo? -dice Naruto, secándose los ojos.

- En serio -dice Tenten, le tiende la mano- Naruto, yo me llamo Tenten- Naruto, con lentitud, estrecha la mano de Tenten.

Desde ese dia, Naruto y Tenten quedan en el mismo parque todos los dias para jugar. Su amistad nació y hablaron mucho. Naruto le habló de que nunca conoció a sus padres, y Tenten dijo que eso mismo pasó con sus padres. Los adultos les miraban y les trataban como marginados, impidiendo que sus hijos jugaran con ellos por temor a Naruto.

Dos meses despues, Tenten jugaba a pillar a Naruto, pero este no se dió cuenta de otra chica que se acercaba tomándose un helado, y Naruto, la chica y el helado caen al suelo.

- Au, duele -se queja Naruto, sobándose la cabeza- Lo siento -dice a la chica.

- No... no pasa na...nada -dice la chica de ojos blancos, sonrojándose al ver a Naruto. Entonces llega Tenten.

- Naruto, debes mirar dónde vas -le dice Tenten a Naruto.

- Gomenasai -se disculpa Naruto, cuando se acerca un hombre con ojos blancos, acompañado de dos ninjas con los ojos iguales.

- Hinata, ¿qué...? -dice Hiashi al ver a Hinata y el helado en el suelo.

- Ha sido culpa mia, lo siento -dice Naruto, pero recibe la fria mirada de Hiashi.

- Hinata, ten dinero para otro helado -le da dinero- Tú -a un ninja Hyuga- acompaña a Hinata. Debo hablar con Naruto -dice eso ultimo casi con asco, cosa que nota Tenten. Hinata y el ninja se pierden de vista.

- De verdad, lo siento mucho -dice Naruto.

- Demonio -dice Hiashi con frialdad- aléjate de mi hija.

- ¿¡Qué dices?! -dice Tenten- Sólo fué un tropiezo, nada más.

- Chica -dice Hiashi- lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de este monstruo. No te traerá más que problemas.

- Señor, no daré... -empieza diciendo Naruto.

- No eres mas que un monstruo -le corta Hiashi con frialdad- Algo que debió morir hace tiempo. Así que haznos un favor y dejanos en paz -le escupe a los pies de Naruto, este llora y se va corriendo.

- ¡Espera, Naruto! -dice Tenten, pero Naruto ya estaba muy lejos. Mira a Hiashi enfadada por decirle eso a su amigo- ¿De que vas?

- Solo digo lo que pienso de ese monstruo -dice Hiashi.

- El no es un monstruo... y le has hecho llorar -dice Tenten.

- Eso un monstruo como el lo finje -dice Hiashi- Alguien como el no tiene sentimientos.

-Al oir esas palabras Tenten se enfurece- ¡TU SI QUE NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS! ¡ES NORMAL QUE NARUTO LLORE SOLO SI EXISTE GENTE COMO TU! -se da la vuelta y se va corriendo, buscando a Naruto.

- Hiashi-sama... -dice el Hyuga, pero Hiashi empieza a irse, por lo que sólo puede seguirle.

- ¡Narutooooo! -grita Tenten, bucándolo por todas partes- ¡Narutooooooo! ¡Donde estaaaaaaas! -sigue buscando hasta entrar en un bosque. Allí estaba Naruto, llorando y apoyado en un arbol- Naruto...

- Déjame... -dice Naruto- Ya has oido... Estás mejor lejos de mí...

- No hagas caso de ese insensible -dice Tenten- No tiene razón...

- Sí la tiene -dice Naruto- Todos tienen razón...

- Hablaremos con ese insensible -dice Tenten- Por suerte son famosos por ser el clan mas poderoso de Konoha y se donde viven. Es lo que tiene los paseos sin destino alguno.

- No, solo empeoraria las cosas -empieza diciendo Naruto.

- No acepto un no por respuesta -dice Tenten- Vamos.

Tras una caminata, encuentran la mansión de los Hyuga.

- Es enorme dattebayo -dice Naruto mirando la mansión.

- Escuchame, nos colaremos en la casa y pediremos explicaciones de por qué te llamó así -dice Tenten.

- ¿Qué? -dice Naruto- No, eso si que...

- Naruto, ese insensible te ha insultado y vertido mentiras sobre ti -dice Tenten- Debe disculparse.

Tenten mira por ahí. Al ser sólo niños no saben usar ninguna técnica, como los ninjas.

- Aquí -dice Tenten, encuentran unos árboles donde las ramas acaban en el cesped de la mansión. Suben a ellas y entran en el cesped. No hay nadie- Vamos -Tenten y Naruto van con cuidado de no alertar a nadie, y entran. Empiezan a oirse voces detrás de una puerta.

- Parece que estan reunidos -dice Naruto.

- Ssssh -Tenten le hace callar y escuchan detrás de la puerta.

- Hiashi, se ha pasado -dice un Hyuga- Decirle eso a "ese" niño... Sandaime-sama prohibió que Naruto lo supiera, y si sigue actuando así...

- No lo descubrirá, solo dije lo que la gente piensa de ese niño -dice Hiashi. Naruto y Tenten no entendían nada. ¿Que no debia saber Naruto?

- Recuerda tambien que no podemos hacerle nada -dice el Hyuga- Sandaime...

- Sandaime está loco -dice Hiashi- Encima de que el niño ese tiene al Kyubi en su interior, se le permite seguir en Konoha. La misma ciudad que casi destruye el Kyubi hace 9 años. La gente está enfadada con el, y con razon. Y encima todo el que le hace algo es capturado por los ANBU.

Naruto lo oía con ojos llorosos. ¿Era eso por lo que le odian? ¿Porque el es un monstruo de verdad? Y eso tambien responde a que a veces despues de un ataque de un grupo, Naruto no vuelva a saber de ellos en meses.

- Deberiamos pedir al Consejo que Uzumaki Naruto sea desterrado de Konoha -dice Hiashi.

- De ninguna manera -dice el Hyuga- Sandaime-sama jamas querrá eso.

- Debería pensar más en lo que quiere el pueblo -dice Hiashi.

- Sólo quieres vengarte -dice el Hyuga, y empiezan a discutir Hiashi y el Hyuga de si echar o no a Naruto. Este no aguanta más y sale corriendo.

Tenten no se creía lo que oía. ¿Entonces Naruto... tiene al Kyubi...? Ve a Naruto correr- Espera -dice en voz baja para que no les oigan. Cuando sale Naruto empezaba a irse del cesped. Durante un rato le persigue hasta que Naruto se cae.

- Soy un monstruo... un monstruo... -dice Naruto, llorando.

- No eres un monstruo -dice Tenten- Esa gente está asustada... creo yo.

- Tenten... ya lo oiste... soy un monstruo... -mira a Tenten con ojos llorosos- Ahora sí te irás, ¿no? Como dijo ese hombre.

- No, no me iré... -dice Tenten- Porque eres mi amigo... -Tenten se acerca a el- Yo guardaré tu secreto... a cambio de que guardes el mio.

- No, no necesito... -dice Naruto.

- Yo tambien... yo tambien tengo a un Biju -dice Tenten, dejando a Naruto con la quijada casi tocando el suelo.

- ¿¡NANIIIIIIIII?! -dice Naruto, olvidandose por un momento de su tristeza.

- Fue cuando tenía 8 años cuando me enteré -dice Tenten- Mi abuelo me llevó a un pueblo para visitarlo. Unas niñas empezaron a reirse de mi por como tenía el pelo, les dije que me dejaran y empuje a una de ellas. Entonces las niñas cogieron piedras del suelo y empezaron a lanzarlas, diciendo cosas como "Vete de aqui" o "Fuera, estupida". Luego no se que pasó, se puso negro... Y cuando volvi en si... estaba el pueblo en llamas, la gente muerta... y mi abuelo estaba gravemente herido... Me dijo que por mi culpa -Tenten empieza a llorar- mis padres habían muerto... porque para evitar la destrucción del mundo... Mis padres sellaron el alma del Gobi en mi... Y despues... murió... Corrí y corrí lejos hasta que me cansé. Un ANBU me trajo a Konoha. No quiero que nadie sepa lo que soy, o sera peor no solo para mi, sino para ti por ser mi amigo.

- Tenten -dice Naruto.

- Por favor, Naruto -dice Tenten, llorando- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Yo no le diré a nadie que eres el Kyubi.

-Naruto estubo un tiempo callado- Esta bien -le da la mano, para sellar el trato- Te prometo que no revelaré tu secreto, Tenten -sonrie.

-Tenten sonrie mientras se seca los ojos con la manga- Yo tambien prometo que no revelaré tu secreto, Naruto -le da la mano, sellando el trato.

Fin Flashback

Tenten termina de leer el libro y se va a casa, mientras Naruto comía con Iruka en el Ichiraku ramen.

- *Naruto y yo... perdimos a nuestra familia, y tenemos un monstruo oculto en nosotros... No teníamos amigos hasta que nos conocimos... Somos iguales*


	2. Capítulo 2

Vaya, ni siquiera con mi mejor optimismo pensaba que tanta gente vería el capítulo 1 ^^ Pues para todos aquellos que les gustaron el capitulo, aquí va su continuación.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

Tenten se levanta de la cama, lista para empezar este nuevo día. Hoy es el examen de graduación, esta segura de aprobarlo ya que antes de dormir estuvo un buen rato mejorando las técnicas que sabia. Se toca el estomago, donde esta el sello del Gobi... Si supieran que, ademas del Kyubi también esta el Gobi en Konoha... No piensa mas en ello y se pone a desayunar.

Por el camino a la academia, Tenten se encuentra con Naruto, este medio dormido.

- Buenos días, Tenten -dice Naruto y después bosteza

- Buenos días, Naruto- dice Tenten- ¿Listo para el examen?

- ¡Por supuesto dattebayo! -dice Naruto, contento- Pronto verán todo lo que valgo.

- De eso estoy seguro -dice Tenten sonriendo.

- Oye, Tenten -dice Naruto- ¿Como es que eres el Gobi? -Tenten mira a todas partes, por si había alguien cerca escuchando

- Mis padres eran dos grandes AMBU de Konoha y me tuvieron en un pueblo de la aldea de la Cascada, ya que allí tenían a sus primos y demas familiares -dice Tenten- Eso es lo que me conto mi abuelo. Después debió de ser cuando mis padres murieron sellando al Gobi en mi.

- Pero eso no explica el que nadie sepa que eres el Gobi -dice Naruto, por suerte no había nadie en la calle.

- En un armario de mi casa mi abuelo guardaba un diario en que escribía toda su vida -dice Tenten- Le gustaba escribir lo que le pasaba, allí seguro que cuenta como paso todo. Pero no encuentro la llave para abrirlo.

- ¿Y no la encontraste en 4 años? -pregunta Naruto por curiosidad.

- Nada -dice Tenten. Llegan a la academia.

- Hoy es el día del examen -dice Iruka- La prueba es hacer un Bunshin no jutsu.

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! -grita Naruto, después se deprime- Justo lo que no se hacer bien.

- No te desanimes, Naruto -dice Tenten- Seguro que saben de tu esfuerzo. Si te concentras, te saldrá.

- Uzumaki Naruto -dice Iruka- A la sala de al lado para el examen.

- ¡Animo, Naruto! -le anima Tenten mientras va a empezar la prueba.

...

- Naruto -dice Tenten, junto a Naruto, quien esta en un columpio. La prueba le salió fatal, el Bunshin era un desastre y es el único que suspendió- Anímate, hombre - los adultos que recogen a los niños se alegran de que el "demonio" no sea ninja.

- Voy a dar una vuelta -dice Naruto- Enseguida vuelvo -se va a dar una vuelta, despejarse la cabeza.

-Tenten estaba mal por Naruto. Le habría gustado que Naruto, su primer amigo y único confidente de su secreto, sea ninja como ella. Al rato Naruto vuelve, con una gran sonrisa en la cara- ¿Y esa cara, Naruto? -extrañada de volver a ver al rubio feliz.

- Mizuki-sensei me ha dicho como puedo aprobar y ser ninja -dice Naruto.

- ¿Como? -quiso saber Tenten.

- Es un secreto, mañana te lo contare -dice Naruto, con su típica sonrisa- Me voy, tengo que prepararme. ¡Adiós, Tenten! -se va corriendo.

- ¡Adiós, Naruto! -dice Tenten antes de perder a Naruto de vista- *Naruto... Espero que no te metas en líos*

Al día siguiente...

Tenten camina para ir a la academia cuando ve a Naruto, quien lleva la bandana ninja con ilusión.

- Lo conseguiste, Naruto -dice Tenten contenta- Ya eres un ninja. Ahora dime, ¿que es lo que te dijo Mizuki-sensei? -Naruto le cuenta todo lo ocurrido ayer, desde el plan de Mizuki para conseguir el rollo hasta que lo derroto usando la técnica aprendida Kage Bunshin no jutsu- Ese Mizuki... ¿Como puede hacer algo así? -se para de pronto- ¿Y lo del Kyubi? -recordando que Naruto le dijo que Mizuki le revelo lo del Kyubi- ¿Ellos también saben...?

- No tranquila -dice Naruto- Fingí el enterarme en ese momento para que no descubran que tu también lo sabes... Ni sospechan lo del Gobi.

-Tenten suspira aliviada y vuelve a andar con Naruto- Me había asustado... Habrá que tener mas cuidado ahora.

- Si, hay que estar mas alerta, para que no nos descubran -llegan a la academia- Aquí empieza... Nuestro camino del ninja -dice Naruto, y entran en la academia.

Miran quienes están en la clase. Kiba con su perro Akamaru, Hinata quien al ver a Naruto se sonroja, su primo Neji... Y Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto y Tenten tenían otra cosa en común: No les caía bien Sasuke. Naruto porque solo por ser de un clan poderoso y tener talento todas las kunoichis excepto Tenten e Hinata hacían mas caso a Sasuke que a Naruto. Y Tenten porque en una prueba con shurikens la dejo en ridículo, aunque eso pasó hace un año y no era tan buena con las armas como ahora, eso jamás lo va a olvidar. Naruto fue el primero en animarla ese momento.

- Genial, ese -dice Tenten. Solo había tres asientos libres, dos con Sasuke y uno con el chico de pelo cazo, Rock Lee- No quiero estar con Sasuke.

- Ni yo -dice Naruto, cuando escucha una voz detrás suyo.

- Naruto -dice Sakura.

- Sakura-chan -empieza diciendo Naruto, cuando Sakura le aparta de un empujón.

- Hola Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura sentándose junto a él, a lo que Sasuke no responde- ¿Que tal el día?

- Yo me sentare con Rock Lee, tu con Sakura -dice Tenten. Naruto le confesó lo mucho que le gusta Sakura, sabia de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero antes de acabar la frase Naruto ya estaba enfrente de Sasuke, mirándole con mala cara.

- ¡Te quieres bajar! -contesta Sakura enfadada, cuando uno de los chicos sin querer empuja a Naruto, produciendo la escena del beso entre Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos blancos, al igual que las kunoichis. Tenten se ríe por lo bajo. Todas querían ser el primer beso de Sasuke y ahora...

- ¡Te voy a matar! -dice Sasuke escupiendo mientras Naruto hace lo mismo.

- *Pobre Naruto* -piensa Tenten después de ver como Sakura y las demás dejaron a Naruto para el arrastre, y se sienta con Lee.

- Silencio -dice Iruka, entrando en la clase. Sasuke estaba en una esquina, Naruto en la otra esquina y Sakura en medio de los dos- Haré los equipos -empieza a pasar lista hasta el equipo 7- Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura...

- Dios, porque a mi -dice Sakura deprimida mientras Naruto se alegra.

- Y Uchiha Sasuke -dice Iruka, ahora era Naruto el deprimido y Sakura la que se alegraba.

- ¡Porque alguien como yo debe estar con el! -grita Naruto señalando a Sasuke, mientras Sakura le manda callar.

- Porque Sasuke saco las notas mas altas, y tu las mas bajas -responde Iruka. Sakura y los demás, excepto Hinata y Tenten, se reían.

- *Con las ganas que tenía de estar con Naruto-kun* -piensa Hinata.

- *Pobre Naruto, tener que aguantar a Sasuke* -piensa Tenten.

- Hoy definitivamente no empieza bien el día -dice Naruto, deprimido.

* * *

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: Gracias por tu opinión, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**josmanava1989**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 3

A cada capítulo que cuelgo me llevo más sorpresas, pensaba que no iba a haber muchos lectores XD Aquí va el tercer capítulo.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde que hicieron los equipos. Naruto le había enseñado el Henge no jutsu a Konohamaru y su equipo aprueba la prueba de Kakashi. Todos han empezado a recibir misiones. Naruto se había encontrado con Neji, Lee y Tenten.

- ¡Hola, Naruto-kun! -dice Rock Lee- Me alegra saber que gracias a tu llama de la juventud eres ninja.

- Jejeje, gracias -dice Naruto.

- ... Yo me voy -dice Neji, empieza a irse.

- Cierto, hay que prepararse para la misión -a una rapidez asombrosa desaparece se la vista de Tenten y Naruto.

- Que tipo mas raro -dice Naruto, con una gota estilo anime.

- Lo mismo digo -dice Tenten, igual a Naruto.

- Antes de que nos empiecen a dar misiones, busquemos la llave del diario -dice Naruto- Me da curiosidad todo esto.

Llegan a la casa de Tenten. Las antigüedades chinas y los dibujos de dragones chinos llenan las paredes de las habitaciones.

- Halaaaaaaaa -dice Naruto- Tu casa es genial, Tenten.

- Gracias Naruto -dice Tenten- La habitación de mi abuelo esta arriba a la derecha, al lado de la mía -ve como Naruto se va. Su abuelo le dijo a Tenten que antes la casa era de sus padres, pero después de una trágica muerte de los dos se quedaron con ella. Unos golpes la apartan de sus pensamientos- ¡Naruto, estas bien! -dice Tenten, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras y ve la escena: un clon de Naruto golpeando la puerta del armario con el hombro, y el verdadero sentado en una cama quejándose del dolor en el hombro.

- Duele -dice Naruto cuando ve a Tenten- Tranquila, abriremos el armario.

- ¿A golpes? -dice Tenten, suspirando- La llave puede estar en cualquier parte.

- La encontraremos dattebayo -dice Naruto con una sonrisa, al levantarse tira un libro de la mesilla.

- Ten mas cuidado, Naruto -le recrimina Tenten- Este libro fue el favorito de mi abuelo, y me lo estaba leyen... Un momento -coge el libro y hojea rápidamente- Será listo mi abuelo -la llave estaba entre dos hojas pegadas, de forma que pasabas de la 150 a la 152 sin darte cuenta, pues eran hojas en blanco. Quita con cuidado la llave y abre el armario, sacando el diario.

- ¿Que pone, Tenten? -pregunta Naruto.

Tenten lo lee en voz alta.

- "10 de Octubre" -lee Tenten- "Mi hija y su marido quieren ir al país de la Cascada a tener al niño allí porque sus primos y demás familia viven allí. Fui con ellos, por nada me perdería el nacimiento de mi nieto. Cuando llegamos, mi hija empezó a romper aguas. Varias horas después, nació mi nieta. Le pusieron Tenten por la fecha. Pero el Gobi pasaba por allí... Destruía los arboles cercanos, varias rocas de gran tamaño eran destruidas en cuanto las pisaba. Mi yerno fue a pelear contra el Gobi, mi hija estaba muy débil... Había perdido demasiada sangre..."

- Tenten, puedes parar de leer si quieres -dice Naruto, pero Tenten no le escucha y segué leyendo.

- "Aunque mi yerno y su familia eran buenos con las armas, no podían con el Gobi -dice Tenten- Mi hija se levanto, aun débil, dejo a Tenten en mis brazos y se fue. Tenía miedo, así que la seguí. Mi hija... se sacrificó para que mi yerno hiciera el Shinigami no jutsu. Encerró el alma del Gobi en el único ser vivo recién nacido... En mi nieta -Tenten empezaba a llorar- Antes de morir... Dijo que mi nieta seria una heroína... Porque gracias a ella salvara el mundo ninja y así tendría un buen futuro... Sus ultimas palabras fueron: "No permitas... Que la traten como un monstruo. Que la recuerden no por lo que tiene dentro... sino por su persona" En cuanto murió, vi que éramos los únicos supervivientes del pueblo. Nos alejamos del pueblo, pronto los ANBU de Konoha vendrían. En Konoha no habia nadie, la noticia del Gobi ya había llegado. Vi que lloraban por varias tumbas, pero no tenía cuerpo para seguir despierto y me fui a la cama. Desde ese momento me prometí que nadie sabría que Tenten, mi única nieta, es el Gobi" -Tenten sigue llorando.

- Tenten -la abraza Naruto- Tranquila...

- Mis padres... Murieron por protegerme -dice Tenten, llorando- A mi y al mundo ninja -le mira- Tus padres... Seguro que hicieron lo del Kyubi por la misma razón.

- De eso estoy seguro -dice Naruto, sonriendo para reconfortarla.

-Tenten sonríe. Naruto tenía una habilidad increíble para hacer que la gente triste sonría- Gracias por apoyarme, Naruto.

- Para eso están los amigos -dice Naruto. De repente su cara cambia a una de horror- ¡Voy a llegar tarde, tengo una misión que me daran! ¡Adiós, Tenten! -se va corriendo.

- Adiós, Naruto -se despide Tenten.

1 hora después, el equipo de Gai, Tenten, Neji y Lee se reúnen con el Hokage.

- Nos ha llegado una carta de escoltar a un chico a por una hierba medicinal del país de la Cascada -dice Sandaime- Pensaba dársela a Naruto pero el quería otra misión, y escolta ahora a un constructor -un chico de pelo corto y marrón, con extraños guanteletes con agujeros se acerca- Este es vuestro cliente -le dice al equipo de Gai- Hola, señor... -el chico parecía molesto por que unos niños le escolten, pero solo dura un segundo y vuelve a mirar a Sandaime.

- Dosu -dice el chico- Kinuta Dosu.

Media hora despues, el chico está en la puerta de Konoha.

- Y dime -dice Tenten a Dosu mientras caminan- ¿Para qué quieres las plantas?

- Desde hace dias mi padre está enfermo -dice Dosu- Y tengo miedo de ir alli solo.

- No te preocupes -dice Lee- Mientras la llama de la juventud brille en nosotros, superaremos cualquier cosa.

- ¡Bien dicho, Lee! -dice Gai.

- ¡Gracias, Gai-sensei! -grita Lee.

- Son asi -le dice Tenten a Dosu con una gota estilo anime.

Empiezan a andar hacia el pueblo de la Aldea de la Cascada. Dosu de repente se para. El lugar estaba desierto.

- ¿Por qué paramos? -dice Neji. En ese momento son rodeados por varios ninjas. Todos tenian una bandana con una nota musical- ¿Qué...?

- Ninjas de Konoha -dice Dosu- Sois tan pateticos... mira que no ver mis reales intenciones -dice y sonrie.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dice Lee.

- Esperaba que Uzumaki Naruto hiciera esta misión -dice Dosu- Ya veo que fue demasiado pedir. Por eso hare un cambio... Uzumaki Naruto por la vida de cualquiera de vosotros.

- Naruto no es muy importante -dice Neji, activando su Byakugan.

- Claro que lo es -dice Dosu, cuando esquiva por un pelo un shuriken de Tenten- Vaya vaya vaya. Casi me das.

- No te daremos a Naruto -dice Tenten, invocando varios kunais y espadas de hoja curva y lanzándolas contra Dosu.

-Dosu las esquiva y corre hacia Tenten, cuando un Konoha Sempu de Lee le hace volar un metro- Sois buenos, pero no creais que podreis conmigo- les atacan más ninjas.

- ¡Kaiten! -en cuanto tres ninjas estaban cerca de Neji, este realiza su técnica, mandándo a volar a los ninjas.

- Soshouryu no jutsu -Tenten coloca dos pergaminos en el suelo, los cuales se elevan en el aire girando sobre sí mismos con el aspecto de dos dragones de humo. Entonces Tenten salta entre ambos dragones, que vuelven a convertirse en pergaminos y comienza a invocar y lanzar todo tipo de armas contenidas en los pergaminos, creando una lluvia letal de armas, derrotando a varios ninjas.

- *Defensa de 360 grados del Hyuga, e invocación de armas de la chica* -piensa Dosu analizando a los ninjas de Gai- *Estos dos -mirando a Lee y Gai- usan la fuerza bruta* -corre hacia Lee, golpeándole con su Brazo Sonico, aunque Lee se protege. Lee empieza a sangrar por las orejas y a sentir un gran dolor y nauseas, seguidos de vértigo- Controlo el Sonido, ninja de Konoha -al ver que Lee casi no se podia mover bien rapidamente corre y hace lo mismo con Tenten, que con la lucha de varios ninjas no lo vió venir, y Dosu le pega un golpe en el estómago, haciéndola sangrar por nariz, orejas y boca.

- ¡Tenten! -grita Gai- ¡Konoha Sempu! -de dos patadas manda a volar a la mayoria de los ninjas- Eres muy joven para ser el jefe de estos... ¿Quién te envía?

- Alguien que quiere a Naruto -dice Dosu.

- Konoha Sempu -Lee ataca pero por su vision borrosa por culpa de Dosu no consigue acertar.

- Patético -dice Dosu, uno de los ninjas ataca a Tenten, quien está aun herida por el ataque.

- *¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué quiere a Naruto?* -piensa Gai.

- *Dice de que su jefe quiere a Naruto... ¿Por qué?* -piensa Tenten. Tanto Gai como ella llegan a la misma respuesta- *El Kyubi... Sabe lo del Kyubi*

- ¡Tenten, Neji y yo nos encargamos de ellos! -dice Gai- ¡Tu escapa con Lee! ¡Rápido!

- ¡Hai! -Tenten se lleva a cuestas a Lee y huye.

- Jejejejeje -rie Dosu- No escapareis -empieza a perseguirlos.

Tenten mira atras y ve a Dosu. ¿Es que no va a parar? La herida de su pecho le dolia, pero menos. Es posible que el Gobi la esté curando.

- ¿A donde vas, chica? -dice Dosu- Simplemente quiero a Naruto, no me importaria cambiarlo por el cejas raras.

- ¡Dejanos! -Tenten deja a Lee en el suelo.

- ¿Ya paras? -dice Dosu- Mejor, mas facil.

- ¿Quién te manda? -dice Tenten- ¿Quien quiere a Naruto?

- Ya que vas a morir, no importará decirlo -dice Dosu- Orochimaru-sama. Uno de los 3 Sannin legendarios. Y lo quiere por su... chakra.

- Me da igual para lo que lo quiera -dice Tenten, mirando a Dosu con ira- No dejaré que consigais vuestro objetivo -invoca mas shurikens y kunais a Dosu, pero este los esquiva- *Maldita sea, solo es un Gennin pero es rápido*

Siguen peleando, Dosu no puede dar a Tenten porque ahora estaba más atenta. Tambien se estaba preguntando el porqué seguía luchando, si le dio un gran golpe en el estómago con su Brazo Sónico. Algo no encaja.

-Dosu encuentra un hueco para atacar y golpea con su brazalete a Tenten, que se protege con un Boken, pero aun así le hace sangrar los oidos- ¡Es tu fin, kunoichi de Konoha! -Tenten cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe... que nunca llega. Al abrirlos ve que Lee se habia levantado y puesto en medio del ataque, recibiéndolo en el estómago.

- ¡LEE-SAN! -grita Tenten, Dosu se aleja de Lee- ¿Por qué... lo hiciste?

-Lee escupe sangre- Eres mi compañera... estamos para protegernos los unos a los otros, ¿no? -cae al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡LEE-SAN! -grita Tenten, llorando e intentando despertarle- ¡LEE-SAN!

- Qué patético -dice Dosu- ¿Así son los ninjas de Konoha? Tan débiles...

- ¡Lee-san! -dice Tenten- ¡Lo siento, no pude protegerte! ¡Por favor, despierta!

- Ahora es tu turno, kunoichi -dice Dosu, acercándose.

-Tenten recuerda varias cosas, como la promesa de Naruto de guardar su secreto... Y tambien cuando habló de su sueño con Gai-sensei al estar en el equipo.

Flasback

- Mi meta... -dice Tenten- ¡Mi meta es volverme una gran kunoichi, reconocida por todo el mundo!

Fin Flashback

- *¿Como voy a serlo -piensa Tenten- si no puedo proteger a Lee?* -sigue llorando- *No puedo hacer nada... salvo ser mas fuerte. Asi los protegeré*

- *Esto ya me aburre* -Dosu prepara su brazo para dar un golpe final, cuando siente un gran chakra- ¿Qué...?

- Debo volverme más fuerte -dice Tenten, mientras un chakra azul claro sale de su cuerpo- Mas fuerte para protegerlos... A mis compañeros. A mis amigos. A Konoha. A Naruto -se levanta y mira a Dosu. Sus ojos eran azules con las corneas como las de un perro, y sus uñas habían crecido. El pelo se le había soltado por la cantidad de chakra, dejando ver que el pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura, y se forman dos pequeñas orejas con el pelo de Tenten- Los protegeré... ¡Los protegeré! ¡Los protegeré! -el gran chakra del Gobi envuelve a Tenten.

- *¿Que diablos?* -piensa Dosu, mirando la escena- *Antes no era así, ni tenía ese chakra... ¿Qué es esa ninja?* -Dosu ve como Tenten había aparecido delante de él antes de que se diera cuenta- ¡Maldicion! -recibe un severo golpe de un Bō invocado rápidamente, mandándole varios metros a volar. Cae con fuerza al suelo- ¿Qué es esta niña? -Tenten aparece de repente y le da un zarpazo en la cara. Dosu intentaba protegerse, aunque Tenten se había vuelto más rápida y más fuerte... Pronto la cara de Dosu estaba llena de cortes de donde no paraba de sangrar.

- Te mataré -Tenten le coge del cuello de la ropa- Si te acercas a Naruto, a mis compañeros o a Konoha, te mataré- saca un kunai, dispuesto a clavarlo en su corazon, cuando se para a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- ¿Eh? -Dosu ve como el chakra del Gobi empezaba a desaparecer.

-Tenten empieza a tranquilizarse. La ira le habia hecho sacar inconscientemente al Gobi- Así que vete. Y si alguno de tus amigos, o tu jefe, aparece en Konoha, sufriran peor suerte que tu.

Gai y Neji aparecen. El chakra del Gobi había espantado a los ninjas de Dosu por su tremendo poder.

- Tenten... ¿estas bien? -dice Gai, quien tambien había sentido ese monstruoso chakra.

- Si... estoy bien -dice Tenten, controlándose todavía.

Dosu se suelta de Tenten, quien no se sentía con fuerzas, y se acerca a un ninja.

- Ninjas de Konoha -dice Dosu- Volveremos a vernos -el ninja desaparece con Dosu.

- Neji, ¿Lee está...? -dice Tenten, recogiéndose el pelo en su peinado de siempre.

- Esta bien, solo con heridas -dice Neji- *Ese gran chakra... provenía de la dirección de donde se fueron Tenten y ese Dosu. ¿Qué habrá sido?*

- *Debo tranquilizarme* -piensa Tenten- *Más teniendo a Neji como compañero*

- ¿Qué pasó? -pregunta Neji.

- Lee me protegió de un ataque de ese Dosu -dice Tenten- Entonces pelee con todas mis fuerzas y luego llegasteis vosotros.

- Ya veo -dice Neji, y carga con Lee de regreso a Konoha.

* * *

**Guest**: Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Después se hará más interesante.

**SB**: Pues dedicado a ti va esta continuación ^^

**Gothic_hinata**: Faltaban fics así, así que con esta idea en mente lo hice.

**yuhoelmer**: Bueno, sí que se parece al manga pero en breve las cosas serán diferentes al manga.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí mi 4º capitulo de mi fic ^^ Espero que os guste

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto y su equipo llegó a Konoha 1 hora después que el equipo de Tenten. Kakashi se había ido a ver al Hokage para informarle de la misión, mientras Sasuke se iba a entrenar y Sakura lo seguía para conquistarlo. Neji también se había ido a entrenar mientras Gai y Lee daban una vuelta por toda Konoha a la pata coja, dejando a Tenten y a Naruto. Tenten entonces le habla de la misión y de que un tal Orochimaru le busca por el Kyubi. Tambien de que casi saca al Gobi al ver herido a Lee. Naruto después habla de su misión y de como por culpa de Haku casi saca al Kyubi.

- Tengo miedo -dice Tenten- Tenemos a Orochimaru intentando cazarnos.

- Recuerda que tenemos a Kakashi-sensei y demás sensei -dice Naruto- Y tambien esta el Hokage -sonríe- No pasara nada. Además, no sabe que tienes el Gobi, ese Dosu solo sabe que era un gran chakra.

Mientras, en el despacho del Hokage, Kakashi terminaba de informar al Sandaime de la misión.

- Kakashi -dice Sarutobi- Maito Gai me dio su informe de la misión. Fueron atacados por ninjas con una nota musical en la banda. El cliente, Dosu, es uno de ellos.

- Pero están bien, ¿no? -dice Kakashi.

- Si, están bien. Las heridas de Lee eran graves y le curamos, aun así quiso entrenar -dice Sarutobi- Pero hay algo que me extraña.

- ¿El que? -pregunta Kakashi.

- ¿Como sabe que Naruto es el Kyubi? -dice Sarutobi- Ojalá tengamos mas información. De todas formas, hay que estar muy alerta.

En una cueva...

- Vosotros -dice un hombre de piel muy clara y con ojos de serpiente a 3 chicos- Os infiltrareis en Konoha aprovechando el examen Chunnin.

- ¡Ja, eso será fácil, Orochimaru-sama! -dice Zaku, uno de los chicos.

- Tengo que recordar como tengo la cara por culpa de la niña esa -dice Dosu, con la cara llena de vendas excepto el ojo izquierdo.

- Esa niña -dice Orochimaru- tiene un gran poder... Al igual que el chico del Kyubi. ¿Como has dicho que era el chakra de la chica?

- Yo creo que azul claro, Orochimaru-sama -dice Dosu- Pronto pagara lo que me hizo.

- Y recordad el plan, no puede haber fallos -dice Orochimaru- Iros ahora.

Los chicos se van, mientras dejan a Orochimaru pensando. Esa niña podría ser interesante... Claro que es mas probable que el Uchiha venga a el, solo quiere matar al asesino de su clan.

- Mejor voy yo también al examen -dice Orochimaru.

Volviendo a Konoha, dos horas después

Estaba a punto de empezar las pruebas para pasar a ser Chunnin. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke encuentran a varios ninjas esperando para la prueba, de donde conocen a Kabuto... Y Naruto en un segundo se gana a todos como enemigos.

- Perdonen a Naruto -dice Sakura después de darle un coscorrón a Naruto- No puede evitar ser tan tonto.

- *Gente mediocre* -piensa Sasuke, mirando a los presentes. Hasta que ven a tres ninjas con una nota musical en la bandana.

Rápidamente los tres empiezan a atacar a Sasuke pero Kabuto le ayuda. Pero tras el ataque de Dosu, el cual esquiva, Kabuto vomita.

- ¡Kabuto, estas bien! -dice Sakura intentando ayudarle.

- ¿Tan mediocres sois los ninjas de Konoha? -dice Dosu- Patético... -entran los ninjas encargados para la prueba.

- ¡Vosotros, los del Sonido! -señala Ibiki- ¡No penséis que podéis hacer lo que queráis antes del examen!

- La prueba nos puso nerviosos -dice Dosu.

- Todos a su sitio -dice Ibiki.

Dosu se va a sentar a su sitio, cuando nota las miradas de Lee y Neji al reconocer su bandana. Pero no les hizo caso porque había otra persona que le miraba, esta vez fijamente.

Era Tenten. Aunque parecía seria, en sus ojos había furia e ira, al atreverse a venir a Konoha aun haberle avisado de lo que pasaría si aparecía. En el ojo visible de Dosu también había ira al recordar como le había dejado Tenten la cara. Ese choque de miradas solo lo nota el ninja de la arena Gaara y Naruto.

- ¿Esos del Sonido, que querrán? -dice Neji.

- A Naruto-kun -dice Lee- No sabemos porque.

- La prueba es simple -dice Ibiki- Os daremos un numero y es donde debéis sentaros. Después os daremos el examen -enseña las hojas.

- ¡Un examen escrito! -grita Naruto,

- Tenéis 10 puntos -dice Ibiki- Regla numero 1: Cada respuesta fallada resta un punto.

- Hasta ahí bien -dice Tenten.

- Regla nº 2: Se sumaran la nota de los 3 integrantes del equipo.

- ¡NANIIIIIIIII! -grita Naruto.

- *¡Naruto, como suspendamos por tu culpa te mato!* -dice Inner Sakura.

- Y regla nº 3 -dice Ibiki- No se permitirá que copiéis ni hagáis trampa. Cada vez que os pillen, se restaran 2 puntos. Si queréis ser ninjas, actuad como tales.

Naruto estaba deprimido. Si suspendía, Sakura le mata.

-*Claro, eso es* -piensa Sasuke a los diez minutos del examen- *No nos deben pillar* -Sasuke activa su Sharingan y empieza a copiar al de delante.

Neji y Tenten pensaron lo mismo. Neji activa su Byakugan para copiar, y Tenten mueve los espejos sutilmente por los hilos de chakra. Lee consigue verlo, pero Naruto no. Tras otros 40 minutos de examen, Ibiki da las normas de la ultima pregunta. Si no se intenta responder, suspenden. Y si responden mal, jamás serán Chunnin.

- ¡Que clase de norma es esa! -dice Kiba- ¡Hay aquí mucha gente que se presento varias veces!

- Yo decido las normas -dice Ibiki- Que levante la mano quien no quiera intentarlo.

Sakura ve con incredulidad como Naruto levanta la mano. Tenten, Sasuke e Hinata también se sorprenden con esa acción.

- ¡Que nadie se atreva a subestimarme! -dice Naruto golpeando con la mano la mesa- ¡No me iré con el rabo entre las piernas!

- Naruto-kun -dice Hinata.

- Naruto -dice Tenten.

- ¡Me da igual si me convierto en un Genin para siempre, me convertiré en Hokage aunque sea a base de fuerza de voluntad! -dice Naruto.

Ibiki mira a los 78 que quedan mientras piensa en que gracias a Naruto las dudas de los demás han desaparecido.

- ¡Todos habéis pasado la prueba! -dice Ibiki, ante la sorpresa de Naruto- La décima pregunta es la decisión que acabáis de hacer. Quería que algunos os sintierais una molestia para vuestros compañeros.

- Ya lo sabia -dice Naruto, por esa respuesta Hinata se ríe.

- La mayoria llego a la conclusion de que habia de copiar. E infiltramos a dos ninjas para que copiarais -dice Ibiki.

- ¡¿Era para eso?! -dice Naruto.

Después de la charla de Ibiki y la entrada de Anko, van a empezar la 2ª prueba.

- Bi... bien he... hecho, Naru... Naruto-kun -dice Hinata, no paraba de tartamudear y ponerse colorada con Naruto.

- Bien hecho, Naruto -dice Tenten- Te había movido los espejos del techo para ayudarte, pero al parecer no te diste cuenta.

- Je, lo que importa es que pasamos -dice Naruto y sonríe, poniendo aun mas colorada a Hinata- Ahora si... nuestro camino del ninja esta cada vez mas cerca.

Mientras Ibiki descubre que Naruto no contesto a ninguna de las otras 9 preguntas, el grupo del Sonido mira a las kunoichis y a Naruto.

- El Kyubi esta tan cerca -dice Zaku- No se porque Orochimaru-sama quiere al Uchiha.

- Teniendo a la niña monstruo -dice Dosu refiriéndose a Tenten- al lado, va a ser difícil capturarlo.

- Y luego esta la chica Hyuga -dice Kim- Se dice que los Hyuga son los mas fuertes de Konoha, sobretodo los del Souke. Habrá que tener cuidado con ellos.

- Yo se que pronto -dice Dosu- Orochimaru-sama tendrá al Uchiha. Y Konoha será destruida.


	5. Capítulo 5

Aquí va el 5º capítulo del fic ^^ Espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Los finalistas del primer examen se reúnen con Anko en un gran y espeso bosque.

- Esto es -dice Anko- el Bosque de la Muerte. Pronto sabreis por qué.

- ¡Menuda chorrada! -dice Naruto- ¡No da ni pizca de miedo!

- Veo que estas muy seguro -dice Anko, sonriendo. Antes de que nadie se de cuenta, Anko había lanzado un kunai entre Naruto y Tenten- Los crios como tu son los primeros en morir -aparece detrás de Naruto y le hace una pequeña herida en la mejilla- Me encantaría verte bañado en esa sangre tan rica que tienes -dice lamiendo la sangre de la mejilla a Naruto, quien temblaba como un flan.

- *¿Que es esta examinadora?* -piensa Sakura- *Da miedo*

- Ahora, antes de deciros las normas de la prueba, firmad esto -dice Anko señalando unos papeles- Es que si os morís, luego me hacen responsable a mí -dice sonriendo.

- *Definitivamente, da miedo* -piensan al unísono todos los presentes.

Después de firmar y de que Anko le hable de los rollos del Aire y la Tierra y de las normas, entran en el bosque. Tenten estaba no sólo preocupada por esos ninjas extraños y de lengua rara, sino que también estaba enfadada porque Dosu vino aun después de haberle dicho lo que le iba a pasar.

- ¿Tenten? -dice Lee, mientras Neji usa su Byakugan para ver trampas escondidas- ¿Estas bien?

- Eh... Si, Lee-san -dice Tenten. Otra cosa a tener en cuenta para Tenten eran sus compañeros. Neji estuvo a punto de pillarla.

- Vaya vaya -dice un extraño ninja- ¿Quién de los tres tiene los rollos?

- Como que será tan fácil obtenerlos -dice Tenten, preparándose para atacar. Había algo de el que no le gustaba nada.

- Entonces... ¿a que esperamos? -dice el extraño ninja. Lanza varios kunais y shurikens.

- ¡Kaiten! -Neji desvia las armas ninja a todas partes.

- Un Hyuga -dice el extraño ninja, antes de que se de cuenta Lee le había dado decenas patadas y puñetazos al estómago en 3 segundos.

- ¡Konoha Daisenpū! -Lee pega un salto hasta quedar a la altura del enemigo, y de una gran patada lo estrella contra el suelo, produciendo mucho humo. Pero era un Kage bunshin.

- ¿Kage Bunshin? -dice extrañada Tenten al explotar el clon en humo.

- ¡AAAAAH! -Lee cae, con varias heridas en el cuerpo, el extraño ninja estaba detrás, con el rollo del Aire.

- Tu -dice Neji, salvando a Lee de caer bruscamente- ¿Quién eres?

- Gracias Neji –dice Lee.

- No es nada, no quería que alguien tan inútil en los ninjutsus me retrase –dice Neji con superioridad.

- ¿Yo? –dice el extraño ninja, entonces se traga el rollo- El que os va a matar -el grupo entra en un poderoso Genjutsu, con el que ven sus muertes.

- ¿Qué...? -dice Neji, temblando- ¿Quién es el?

Tenten también estaba temblando aunque menos. Ese chakra no era normal.

- Os digo -dice el ninja extraño- que también soy un Kage Bunshin. El verdadero busca al objetivo principal.

- ¿Objetivo... principal? -dice Lee.

- Uchiha Sasuke, portador del Sharingan -sonrie- Pronto sus amigos moriran, como Uzumaki Naruto... -Tenten casi le da con decenas de kunais- ¿Uh?

- No digas eso -dice Tenten, todavía temblando- Naruto no es facil de vencer.

- Jujujujujuju -rie el ninja extraño- Muchas esperanzas pones en ese niño -de su manga salen serpientes.

- Es imposible -dice Tenten- *Este tipo...*

- Ahora, muere -las serpientes golpean a Tenten, lanzándola al aire. Tenten escupe sangre.

- ¡TENTEN! -grita Neji.

- Jujujujuju -ríe el extraño ninja- En cuanto termine con Naruto-kun -Tenten empieza a caer- Tú serás la siguien... -Tenten le da un sonoro golpe de un Boken invocado con rapidez.

- ¡TU NO LE HARAS NADA! -Tenten estrella al ninja en un arbol. El ninja escupe sangre al recibir el golpe.

- ¿Tenten? -dice Neji, extrañado por el cambio de la kunochi.

- Neji -dice Tenten mientras le cambian los ojos, mirando fijamente al ninja extraño- Llévate a Lee-san.

- No... no te dejare sola contra ese -dice Neji- *Este chakra... es como el de la misión. La Tenten que veo aquí... No es la compañera que conozco desde siempre*

- *Esa chica... Dosu tenía razón...* -el ninja sonríe- Veamos de qué eres capaz -Tenten había invocado decenas de dobles kunais y los lanza contra el ninja. El ninja los esquiva pero con la rapidez de Tenten, esta los vuelve a coger y vuelve a lanzarlos, hiriendo en el brazo al ninja- *No solo su fuerza... Su velocidad también ha aumentado*

- *¿Qué clase de velocidad es esta?* -piensa Neji, incapaz de poder seguir a Tenten.

- *Le mataré* -piensa Tenten, invocando bolas con pinchos- *No dejaré que le haga nada a Naruto* -los lanza contra el ninja, quien los esquiva. Pero Tenten mueve una de ellas con sus hilos de chakra, estrellando la bola contra el ninja.

- ¡Lo ha conseguido! -dice Lee. Pero la risa del ninja le calla.

- Eres interesante -dice ahora el ninja, con un ojo de serpiente en vez del normal- kunoichi.

- ¿Quien eres? -quiso saber Tenten.

- Me llamo Orochimaru -dice el ninja. Tenten aprieta mas el puño- Mi objetivo ha sido encontrar a Sasuke, ya que buscará mi poder. Pero antes quería ver si más ninjas eran interesantes... Como la chica del Byakugan, Hinata.

- Je -dice Neji- Ella no es nada importante. Sólo es una debilucha inútil –Tenten no se cree que Neji hable de Hinata de esa forma.

- Ya veremos... Venced a mis esbirros, los ninjas del Sonido antes de que la consiga -dice Orochimaru- El Byakugan de Hinata es muy interesante, y siendo del Souke, mucho mejor... Esta información me será muy interesante. Adios -con un sello se deshace en humo.

- ¡Espera! -grita Tenten, pero ya se había ido- Ese bastardo -sus ojos vuelven a ser normales- ¡Naruto! -se va rápidamente, antes de que Neji hiciera nada.

- Lee -dice Neji- Ese chakra...

- No se de qué es, pero jamás vi a Tenten así -dice Lee, y corre a buscarla.

Mientras, Anko y Orochimaru tienen una charla.

- No voy a asesinar al Hokage, Anko -dice Orochimaru- Todavia no tengo suficientes hombres. Solo vine a ver a las futuras promesas de Konoha. A uno ya le dejé el sello maldito... Otro es el Kyubi -Anko maldice para si misma- Y una kunoichi de Konoha... tiene un gran y oscuro chakra. Será interesante verlos de nuevo en acción.

- ¿Quién... quién es? -pregunta Anko.

- Es una sorpresa, Anko -dice Orochimaru- Te dejo a mis ninjas del Sonido. Si interfieres... ¡Será el fin de Konoha! -desaparece en humo.

Mientras, al amanecer, Sakura cuida de Naruto y Sasuke, inconscientes, cuando aparecen los del Sonido. Sakura lanza un kunai a los ninjas, quienes esquivan el ataque, pero otra trampa ya les estaba esperando. Dosu destruye la trampa gracias a su brazo.

- ¡No vales nada, chica! -grita Zaku, corre y la coge del pelo, pero Sakura se lo corta, liberandose- ¡Ha llegado tu hora! -va a darle un puñetazo al llegar a donde ella, cuando un Bo de Tenten le lanza contra Dosu, tirándolo al suelo.

- Tu -dice Dosu al levantarse- Niña demonio...

- Primero casi matáis a Lee-san -dice Tenten- Segundo, vuestro jefe ataca a Naruto -se arma con el Bo, apretándolo con fuerza- Y además ignorasteis el no acercaros a Konoha. Esta vez os arrepentiréis de lo que habéis hecho.

Sakura veía a Tenten incrédula. ¿Desde cuándo los conocía? También veía la furia de Dosu.

- ¿Ves mi cara? -dice Dosu- Por tu culpa esta destrozada y llena de vendas.

- Te lo mereces, por atacar a Lee-san -dice Tenten. Se gira para ver a Naruto- Sakura -le dice a ella- Quédate detrás, protegiendo a Naruto y a Sasuke. Yo me encargo de ellos -invoca varias armas- Meito Danshin no jutsu -lanza las bolas con espinas y seguidamente los kunais con sellos explosivos. Dosu y los ninjas esquivan los ataques pero Tenten rápidamente invoca espadas curvas que lanza contra los ninjas, produciendo una pequeña lluvia de armas.

- *Es buena...* -piensa Dosu, cuando un oscuro chakra sale de Sasuke. El sello maldito empieza a funcionar, llenándole todo el cuerpo de llamas negras. Tenten nota el oscuro chakra de Sasuke, y también la velocidad y frialdad con la que le rompe el brazo a Zaku- *Esto es malo, hay que huir* Vámonos -Dosu coge a Zaku y se van. Sasuke avanza hacia Tenten.

- Sasuke -dice Tenten, cuando Sakura abraza a Sasuke y este empieza a volver a la normalidad.

- Sasuke-kun... Para, por favor -dice Sakura, llorando.

- ¡Tenten! -dice Lee, apareciendo de repente- ¿Que ha pasado? -viendo a Naruto inconsciente, a Tenten yendo a despertar a Naruto y Sakura abrazando a Sasuke. Eso le deja con ojos cono platos y la quijada en el suelo.

- Naruto -dice Tenten, intentando despertar a Naruto. Naruto empieza a despertarse.

- ¿Tenten? -dice Naruto- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Naruto -dice Tenten, abrazando a Naruto llorando- Me había asustado. Pensaba que ese Orochimaru te había...

- Tranquila dattebayo -dice Naruto- No es fácil matarme -sonríe. Eso hace sonreír a Tenten- ¡Sakura-chan! -ve que tiene el pelo corto- Te lo has cortado.

- Si, aunque no me gusta mucho -dice Sakura por lo bajo, no sea que Sasuke lo oiga.

Desde ese momento, Tenten no se había separado de Naruto en ningún momento por si aparecía otra vez Orochimaru. Tras 4 días de prueba, consiguen los rollos que les faltan y llegan a la torre. Tenten y Sakura ven a Dosu y demás ninjas del Sonido. Hinata y su equipo temblaba al ver a Gaara.

- Bien -dice Anko- Va a empezar la tercera prueba.

* * *

**Josmanava1989**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic ^^


	6. Capítulo 6

Como siempre, aquí os traigo el capítulo ^^ Es probable que sea corto, pero aun así espero que os guste.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ¿Que prueba es? -dice Tenten.

- ¡Que mas da! -dice Naruto- Sea lo que sea, la superaré.

- Peleas uno contra uno -dice Anko- El que gane irá a semifinales y el que no volverá a la academia para repetir el examen.

La mirada de Tenten vuelve a encontrar la de Dosu, quienes echan chispas.

- Este será el momento de nuestra revancha, Tenten -dice Dosu, con ira en su voz y apretando el puño con fuerza.

- Querrás decir el momento de vuestra derrota -dice Tenten, controlándose- porque no soy fácil de vencer.

- ¡Si esta aquí todo el mundo! -grita Naruto, ya que ve que la tensión entre Tenten y Dosu estaba empeorando- ¡Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei... Hasta el cejotas!

- Yo seré el arbitro de la prueba -dice un ninja llamado Hayate, después tose fuerte.

- *Si esta enfermo* -piensa Sakura- *No está en condiciones*

Después de explicar las reglas de la prueba y la preselección, Kabuto se retira de la prueba.

- ¿¡Eh, por qué te vas?! -dice Naruto sorprendido de que Kabuto se rinda.

- No oigo nada del oído izquierdo -dice Kabuto- desde el ataque de los del Sonido. Y si encina las peleas son a muerte... -empieza a alejarse.

- Mejor, un obstáculo menos -dice Sasuke con su sonrisa chulesca.

*Orochimaru-sama* -piensa Kabuto con una malvada sonrisa que nadie ve- *Todo va según lo previsto*

Orochimaru, camuflado como un ninja normal, mira a tres personas: Sasuke, el Uchiha superviviente; Naruto, el contenedor del Kyubi y Tenten, la nueva sorpresa del exámen. Cuando le vuelve a doler a Sasuke el sello maldito.

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura- No puedes pelear en esas condiciones.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -grita Sasuke enfadado- ¡No digas eso ni en broma!

- ¡Estas muy raro desde lo de Orochimaru y esa marca! -dice Sakura preocupada por Sasuke

- *¿Que marca?* -piensa Naruto. Tenten escucha la conversación extrañada por la reacción de Sasuke.

- Por favor -dice Sakura, llorando- Abandona... -Tenten miraba la escena, estupefacta porque con esa actitud demuestra que se preocupa mas por Sasuke que por ella. Mira como Sasuke le dice de mala manera a Sakura que no necesita su ayuda, y Tenten estaba furiosa. ¡Encima de que se preocupa, le habla así!

- ¡Quien narices te crees que eres! -le recrimina Naruto a Sasuke- Encima de que Sakura-chan se preocupa por ti...

- También luchare contra ti, Naruto -dice Sasuke- Eso tenlo presente- después vuelve a sufrir el dolor del sello.

Empiezan los combates: Sasuke contra Yoroi. Aunque casi le controla el sello maldito, Sasuke se controla y derrota a Yoroi con su combo Shinshi Rendan (combo del León)

- *El año pasado el mejor novato fue Neji* -piensa Tenten- *Ahora también está Sasuke. Quién sabe quién es el mejor* -después de la batalla de Zaku y Shino, en el que este ultimo ganó, le tocaba el turno a Ino y Sakura, quienes después de una larga batalla se quedaron KO las dos a la vez. Llega la pelea de Naruto contra Kiba- ¡Animo, Naruto! -le anima Tenten.

- No te preocupes dattebayo -dice Naruto sonriente mientras Kiba y Akamaru bajan a la arena- No perderé -baja también.

La pelea empieza fuerte, Naruto y Kiba peleaban con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras, Neji estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- *¿Que era ese chakra de Tenten*? -piensa Neji, vio como en la 2ª prueba el chakra de Tenten era azul claro. Anko también pensaba en la ultima conversación de Orichimaru.

- *Una kunoichi tiene un chakra grandioso y oscuro* -piensa Anko- *Tenemos a Haruno Sakura... No, ya lo habría usado en la misión de Zabuza, al saber que Sasuke estaba herido habría sacado su chakra, pero solo Naruto saco al Kyubi. Entonces quedan Temari, Tenten, Hinata e Ino... No, es imposible que sea Ino, Sakura la venció*

Tras unos minutos de pelea, Naruto dice de usar su tecnica suprema, Kiba corre para impedirlo al tiempo que Naruto hace un sello.

- ¡Vamos, Naruto! -dice Tenten, cuando Naruto se echa un pedo por la fuerza de concentración, apestando a Kiba- ¡QUE ES ESTO! -miraba con ojos como platos, al igual que Shikamaru y Lee.

- ¡QUE ASCOOOOOOO! -Kiba intenta quitarse el olor.

- Naruto es el nº 1 en sorprender a la gente –dice Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Ahora si! -dice Naruto, haciendo un sello- ¡Esta es mi técnica definitiva! ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! -crea 4 clones- U-ZU-MA-KI -de un puñetazo y 3 patadas envían a volar a Kiba, mientras el verdadero Naruto salta impulsándose con la espalda del clon que golpea a Kiba- ¡NARUTO RENDAN! -de una patada en la cara a Kiba, consigue vencerle.

- Bi... bien he...cho... Naru... -tartamudea Hinata.

- ¡Bien hecho, Naruto! -grita Tenten, cortando a Hinata en mitad de la frase.

- Jejeje, gracias -dice Naruto sonriendo y acercándose.

- *Este chico* -piensa Shino- *es fuerte*

- ¿Es... Estas bien, Na... Naruto-kun? -dice Hinata, mientras cura las heridas de Naruto.

- Si, estoy bien -dice Naruto, sonriendo. Tenten se da cuenta del sonrojo de Hinata, pero Naruto no.

- *Aunque será un buen ninja* -piensa Tenten segura- *No entiendo porque no se entera de estas cosas*

Empieza el siguiente combate, Tenten contra Temari.

- Adelante, Tenten -dice Naruto- Tu puedes -Tenten va a la arena.

- Empezemos el combate -dice Temari, preparándose con su Abanico.

- Ganaré -dice Tenten- Y entonces estaré mas cerca de cumplir mi sueño: Convertirme en una gran kunoichi –saca sus pergaminos ninja, lista para atacar.


	7. Capítulo 7

Sigo impresionado con la cantidad de gente que ve mi fic ^^ Aquí está el capítulo 7

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ¿Ser una gran kunoichi? -dice Temari- Tu sueño tendrá que esperar otro año mas, porque ganare.

Tenten escucha una voz grave que ella conoce bien.

- Podía haber sido Dosu tu oponente -dice la voz que solo Tenten escucha- Da igual, haz que sea entretenido por lo menos.

- *Gobi* -piensa Tenten- *Déjame pelear como quiera*

- "Si no te hubiera dado parte de mi chakra en esa misión contra Dosu, habrías muerto" -dice el Gobi- "Y eso no me interesa, porque si mueres, yo también muero. Por eso, y para hacer la pelea mas divertida, se de algo que te encantara: jutsus"

- *¿Jutsus de que?* -quiso saber Tenten.

- "Elemento vapor -dice el Gobi"- Combinación de los elementos fuego y agua. Se los vi hacer una vez a mi anterior contenedor.

- *Eso me ayudaría, pero tengo miedo de que descubran...* -piensa Tenten.

- "¿Que mas da que lo descubran?" -dice el Gobi- "A mi eso no me importa, solo me importa la diversión de la batalla. Por eso si quieres saber mas jutsus debes divertirme. Y así protegerás al contenedor del Kyubi y demás amigos tuyos"

- *Se llama Naruto, apréndete su nombre* -piensa Tenten.

- "Claro, niña" -dice el Gobi, riéndose- "Me acordare del nombre -dice irónicamente"

Tenten saca un rollo e invoca varios kunais y shurikens, lanzándolos contra Temari. Pero una ráfaga de viento desvía los shurikens.

- ¿Eso es todo? -dice Temari, enseñando un circulo de su abanico- Si abro el abanico por completo, perderás.

Tenten no piensa acobardarse por las palabras de Temari, e invoca mas armas, pero el viento desvía las armas.

- *Ya ha perdido* -piensa Kankuro- Graciasal viento de Temari es difícil herirla* -Tenten usa sus hilos de chakra para que las armas vuelvan a por Temari. Temari vuelve a usar su viento para desviar las armas, pero uno de los kunais tenía un sello explosivo, al explotar produce un gran humo que hace que Tenten avance con un Boken y golpee a Temari.

- ¿Decías? -dice Tenten. Siguen peleando hasta que Temari saca el segundo circulo. Temari ataca con el viento de su abanico, cada vez mas rápido.

- Si la puedo vencer antes de que abra por completo el abanico* -piensa Tenten. Pone dos rollos en el suelo- Soshouryu no jutsu -invoca mas y mas armas, provocando una lluvia de kunais, shurikens y bolas con pinchos, cuando Temari saca su tercer circulo y desvía las armas con su potente viento- Imposible...

- Es tu final -dice Temari. Con su abanico propulsa a Tenten por el aire y después la golpea duramente con el abanico. Temari tira a Tenten al suelo. Lee va a atacar a Temari, pero esta desvía su ataque con el abanico.

- "Divertido, pero no lo suficiente" -dice el Gobi.

- *Me he esforzado, pero no es suficiente...* -piensa Tenten- *Quiero aprender esos jutsus y así proteger a la gente, así que ganare. Dame chakra, Gobi* -el Gobi se ríe ante estas palabras.

- "Perfecto" -dice el Gobi recubriendo a Tenten con su chakra.

- Tenten -dice Naruto, sin saber lo que pasaría a continuación- Despierta.

- Tenten ya no puede pelear -dice Hayate- Ganadora... -Tenten empieza a levantarse. El chakra del Gobi recorre su circuito de chakra.

- *Otra vez ese chakra* -piensa Neji con su Byakugan activado, viendo a Tenten- *El destino ya ha decidido la batalla* -el chakra forma la cara de un perro con cuernos, solo Neji ve el chakra- *¿Que es ella?*

- ¿Como...? -dice Temari, incapaz de creerse que Tenten siga luchando, Kankuro tampoco se lo creía. Naruto y Lee se alegraban de que Tenten siga peleando.

- Interesante -dice Anko mirando a Tenten- Así que es ella, Orochimaru. ¿Que planeas con ella?

- Esto se acabo, Temari -dice Tenten e invoca tres bolas con pinchos que golpean rápidamente a Temari- Souryu no Mai -despliega un pergamino en el aire y lanza kunais y demás armas, pero Temari desvía las armas, uno de los kunais se clava en la pared cercana a Temari. Tenten usa su hilo de chakra en el kunai para atacar por detrás a Temari, quien bloquea el kunai mientras Tenten corre hacia ella. Invoca un Bō y golpea con fuerza la cara de Temari.

- *Maldicion* -piensa Temari, ya sin fuerzas.

- Ganadora, Tenten -dice Hayate. Tenten se alegra y casi cae al suelo, gasto sus fuerzas en esa tecnica.

- "Bien niña" -dice el Gobi- "Un buen combate, como a mi me gustan. Eso significa que quieres aprender los jutsus" -se ríe.

- ¡Tenten-san! -grita Lee, llevando a Tenten a seguir mirando los combates- ¡Eso estuvo genial! Creía que ibas a perder, pero tu energía de la juventud te permitió ganar.

- Gracias, Lee-san -dice Tenten.

- Enhorabuena, Tenten -dice Naruto, sonriente.

- Gracias, Naruto -dice Tenten.

Empieza el siguiente combate, Neji contra Hinata.

- Hinata -dice Neji antes de empezar la batalla- Rindete ahora, no sirves como ninja. Eres demasiado blanda y débil.

- Yo cambiare -dice Hinata- Quiero cambiar.

Hinata recuerda como hablaba Hiashi de ella, diciendo que era un fracaso. Naruto no se creía que su primo le diga eso a Hinata.

- No eres mas que la niña mimada del clan -sigue diciendo Neji- Nadie puede cambiar ni su capacidad ni su carácter. Las diferencias hacen imposible los cambios, por eso existen las palabras inútil y elite. Se como eres gracias al Byakugan -activándolo- Finjes ser lo que no eres. Enseña como eres en realidad -Naruto se estaba poniendo furioso conforme seguía hablando Neji, Tenten jamás había oído a Neji hablar así.

- ¡CLARO QUE ES CAPAZ DE CAMBIAR! -grita Naruto- ¡Hinata, tu decides tu vida, no dejes que otros decidan por ti! ¡Machacale!

Esas palabras de Naruto hacen que Hinata deje de temblar y activa su Byakugan. Neji e Hinata empiezan a pelear, tras varios minutos de pelea Hinata cae herida al suelo por el ataque de Neji.

- Estas a tiempo de retirarte -dice Neji.

- Yo... Jamás me rendiré -dice Hinata, levantándose- Este es mi camino de ninja.

- Naruto -dice Tenten- Se parece a ti... No se rinde fácilmente... -ve como Hinata escupe sangre- ¡Hinata!

- ¡No te rindas, Hinata! -grita Naruto. Hinata sigue peleando, pero el ataque de Neji la hiere. Pero cada vez que Hinata cae al suelo, esta se levanta.

- No puedes cambiar -dice Neji- Es el destino -corre a atacar a Hinata, pero los Jounin le paran- ¿Por que la protegéis? ¿Es que acaso solo el Souke tiene ese derecho? -Hinata cae al suelo, vomitando sangre. Naruto baja a ayudarla- Tu, el inútil. Deja de animarla, es una inútil y eso no cambiara nunca -Tenten se enfadaba, incapaz de creer las palabras de Neji. Naruto va a atacar a Neji, pero Lee se interpone en medio, diciendo que un genio puede ser superado con esfuerzo y que va a pelear contra el después, le dice a Naruto que si el pelea contra Neji antes que él, que no le guarde rencor. Hinata escupe sangre por el ataque de Neji casi mortal. Naruto le reta a que la próxima vez que se vean, le vencerá. Tenten estaba enfadada porque Neji casi mata a Hinata.

- "Jejejeje, enfádate más" -se dice el Gobi- "Más divertido será esto"

- Siguiente combate -dice Hayate después de que se hayan llevado a Hinata al hospital y todos dejaron la arena libre- Gaara contra Rock Lee.

* * *

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** El resultado está en este capítulo ^^ Cuidate también.


	8. Capítulo 8

Aquí teneis el capítulo 8 ^^ Lee contra Gaara... En mi opinión una épica batalla.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Esta a punto de empezar el combate de Rock Lee contra el ninja de la arena Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto miraba con ira a Neji.

- Tranquilízate Naruto -dice Tenten- Vale que Neji sea un creído... Solo con los mas débiles que el.

- Eh, chico -dice Kankuro- Quisiera saber mas cosas de ese Neji.

- ¡Lo derrotare! -grita Naruto sin hacer caso a Kankuro.

- No te pregunte eso -dice Kankuro, con una gota estilo anime- Eres divertido. Me caes bien.

- Tu no eres divertido -dice Naruto- No me caes bien.

- *Crio del demonio, te haré picadillo* -piensa Kankuro con una vena de cabreo en la frente.

- ¡Recuerda, Lee! -dice Gai- La calabaza es sospechosa.

- Y ahora se dan cuenta -dice Sakura.

El combate empieza. Gaara saca su arena y Lee esta a punto de golpearle, pero la arena, como por propia voluntad, protege a Gaara de todos los golpes de Lee. Lee intenta usar shurikens, pero la arena también protege a Gaara del ataque.

- Tiene que haber un punto débil -dice Naruto.

- No hay -dice Gaara- suficiente sangre -la arena forma una gran mano que casi atrapa a Lee. Lee salta a lo alto de la estatua para evitar la arena.

- ¡Lee! -grita Gai- ¡Úsalo!

- Pero, Gai-sensei -dice Lee- Me dijiste que solo lo usara para proteger a mis amigos.

- ¡Te doy permiso para usarlo, Lee! -dice Gai, uno de sus dientes brilla. Lee sonríe y se quita varios pesos de sus piernas.

- Ahora iré mas rápido -dice Lee, soltando las pesas.

- ¡Lee-san! -grita Tenten- ¡Aunque te hayas quitado peso, no podrás...! -los pesos al caer forman un gran agujero, dejando a Tenten, Naruto y Sakura con ojos como platos.

- ¡Vamos, Lee!

- Eeh, Gai -dice Kakashi- ¿No te has pasado un poco?

- ¡Vamos, Lee! -grita Gai.

- ¡Si, Gai-sensei! -dice Lee, y desaparece de la vista de Gaara para golpearle. Tras el golpe la arena recibe otro en el lado opuesto.

- *La arena de Gaara no puede seguirlo* -piensa Kankuro asombrado, cuando Gaara recibe una gran patada de Lee en la cabeza- ¡Imposible!

- ¡Le ha dado! -grita Sakura. Un puñetazo de Lee en la cara hace que Gaara caiga al suelo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Lee! -dice Tenten. Pero todos descubren que Gaara estaba recubierto de una armadura de arena.

- *Esta despertando -piensa Kankuro, mientras se vuelve a formar la armadura- el verdadero Gaara. Hoy esta mas inestable que nunca -mira a Tenten, quien le decía a Lee que tenga cuidado- ¿Puede ser que sea por esta chica?*

- ¿Eso es todo? -dice Gaara, con su cara seria. Lanza la arena hacia Lee pero este la esquiva y rodea rápidamente a Gaara- ¿Vas a venir ya?

- Si insistes -dice Lee, para darle patadas a Gaara, elevandolo. La arena es incapaz de seguirles. Con la ultima patada a Lee le duele la cabeza- ¡Omote Renge! -lanza a Gaara al suelo. Pero era un clon de arena. Gaara enpieza a atacar a Lee, incapaz de poder esquivarlo. Entonces se pone en posición.

- El Loto de Konoha florecerá dos veces -dice Gai.

- No puede ser -dice Kakashi- ¿Acaso tu... Le has enseñado a usar el Ura Renge?

- *¿Ura Renge?* -piensa Neji, escuchando la conversación.

- Así es -dice Gai.

- No te tiene que demostrar nada mas -dice Kakashi- Además esto no es un asusto personal. Has ido demasiado lejos, Gai.

- No sabes nada de el -dice Gai, mirando a Kakashi.

- ¿Cuantas puertas puede abrir? -pregunta Kakashi, se sorprende al oír la respuesta de Gai.

- Cinco -dice Gai.

- ¿Que son las puertas y el Ura Renge? -quiso saber Sakura.

Kakashi le explica a Sakura lo de las 8 puertas y el Ura Renge.

- ¡No puede ser! -dice Sakura, sin creérselo.

- *Gai-sensei* -piensa Lee, un gran poder sale de el- *Reconozca mi valía... de una vez por todas* -su piel se vuelve roja, mas poder sale de Lee- *Puedo seguir mi camino del ninja... ¡Hasta el final! ¡Tercera puerta, puerta de la Vida... KAI!*

- *¿Desde cuando...?* -piensa Tenten- *¿Desde cuando es tan fuerte?*

- "Vaya vaya -dice el Gobi, ve todo lo que ve Tenten- Esto empieza a ser interesante"

Dosu no se creía que el chico al que derroto antes era así de fuerte, Anko y los Jounin miran a Lee.

- Va a atacar... -dice Kakashi.

- Aun no -dice Gai.

- ¡Cuarta puerta, puerta de la herida, KAI! -grita Lee.

- ¿Este chico -dice Kakashi- es de verdad un genio?

Lee va hacia Gaara dejando el suelo totalmente destruido.

- ¡Aaaaah! -grita Tenten, evitando que le entre polvo en los ojos.

Gaara sale totalmente herido del humo. La arena es incapaz de seguir el ritmo. Lee empieza a darle poderosas patadas y puñetazos, tan rápidos que hasta Kakashi tiene problemas para seguirlos.

- ¡Es el final! -grita Lee- ¡QUINTA PUERTA, PUERTA DE LA ESPIRITUALIDAD, KAI! -va hacia Gaara- *Neji, esto quería usarlo contra ti. Pero te lo enseñare, como favor especial*

- *¿Este chico -piensa Gaara, intentando defenderse- es humano?* -Lee desaparece, para después golpear fuertemente a Gaara, había enrollado una de las vendas en sus manos en el cuerpo de Gaara. Lee tira de Gaara y después este recibe una patada y un puñetazo a la vez.

- ¡URA RENGE! -grita Lee, deja la arena totalmente destrozada. Lee sale, se va a levantar, pero ve que Gaara se protegió del ultimo ataque con la tinaja.

- "Ha sido divertido" -dice el Gobi- "Ese es el tipo de peleas que me gustan... Espera -al ver a Gaara- que no ha terminado"

- La tinaja... Era de arena -dice Gai. Garra atrapa el brazo y la pierna de Lee.

- Esa tecnica -dice Shino.

- ¡SABAKU KYO! -Gaara destroza con la arena la pierna y el brazo de Lee.

- ¡LEE-SAN! -grita Tenten. Ve como una gran mano de arena se abalanza sobre Lee. ¡Va a matarlo! Gai baja a la arena y destruye la arena de Gaara.

- ¿Por que...? -pregunta Gaara, aguantando su dolor de cabeza- ¿Por que le salvas?

- Este chico -dice Gai- Es uno de mis queridos subordinados.

- Paso -dice Gaara, levantándose. Tenten no creía que ese chico de verdad había intentado matar a Lee. De repente ve como Lee vuelve a estar levantado.

- Lee -dice Gai, acercándose a Lee- Ya es sufic... -al verlo a Gai le caen varias lagrimas. Lee había perdido la conciencia- *Aun habiendo perdido la conciencia... Tratas de seguir demostrando que recorres tu camino de ninja* -todos los espectadores miran la escena- *Tu... ya eres...un mas que digno ninja* -Gai abraza a Lee.

- Ganador, Gaara -dice Hayate. Naruto y Tenten bajan a la arena.

- ¡Enfermeros! -grita Gai- ¡Venid, rápido! -uno de los enfermeros ve a Lee y se acerca a Gai.

- Tiene los músculos desgarrados y los huesos hechos añicos -dice el enfermero- El brazo y la pierna izquierdas han sufrido un gran daño. Es muy probable... Que este chico no pueda seguir con su camino del ninja -esas palabras se clavan como puñales en Naruto, Tenten y Gai.

- Lee-san... Se esforzaba tanto... Para seguir su camino de ninja -dice Tenten.

- *Perdoname, Lee* -piensa Gai- *Fui incapaz de pararte*

- ¡El cejotas decía siempre de luchar contra Sasuke y Neji! -grita Naruto- ¿No se puede hacer nada? -Kakashi le tapa la boca.

Tenten mira a Gaara, el también mira a Tenten, para después volver con sus hermanos.

Empiezan la siguiente pelea: Dosu contra Chouji, solo dura un minuto antes de que Dosu deje inconsciente a Chouji con su Brazo Sonico, en la siguiente pelea Kankuro derrota fácilmente a su adversario gracias a su marioneta. La ultima pelea es de Shikamaru contra Kim. Aunque parecía que Kim iba a ganar, Shikamaru la derrota gracias a su Kage Mane no jutsu.

- *Orochimaru* -piensa Dosu- *Le demostrare que soy digno del sello maldito... Encargandome de Tenten y de Sasuke*

Mientras Kabuto y Orochimaru hablaban sobre sus planes en la prueba definitiva, el Hokage les decía que la prueba definitiva empezaría en un mes.

- ¿Un mes? -dice Naruto.

- Si, un mes -dice Sandaime- Tengo que hacer los preparativos de la prueba.

- *Descansar un mes* -piensa Naruto- *Y un cuerno*

- *Un mes para entrenar los jutsus* -piensa Tenten- *Asi podré proteger a Naruto y toda Konoha de ese Orochimaru*


	9. Capítulo 9

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 ^^ Esto pronto se va a poner interesante.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Han pasado varias horas desde que terminaron la prueba de preselección, y dos horas desde que Naruto le dijo que se iba a entrenar el mes con Jiraiya, uno de los tres Sannin. Tenten estaba en un bosque, preparada para entrenar.

- Naruto -dice Tenten, preparando sus armas- Espero que te hagas muy fuerte -empieza a entrenar.

El mes pasa volando para Tenten y Naruto. Tenten no solo maneja aun mejor las armas, sino que también ha aprendido jutsus de vapor gracias al Gobi, además de manejar mejor el chakra del Gobi, para estar mas que preparada por si Orochimaru aparece. Naruto aprende el Kuchiyose no jutsu (técnica de invocación) y a manejar mejor el chakra del Kyubi.

- "Estas preparada para lo que sea" -dice el Gobi- "Nadie sabe aun ni lo de los jutsus ni saben de mi. Recuerda hacer divertida la pelea que te toca"

En cuanto Tenten llega a la arena, allí están los demás combatientes... Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Gaara y Naruto... Pero ni rastro de Sasuke ni de Dosu. El arbitro de esta prueba dice que Dosu ha desaparecido. Eso no le gusto nada a Tenten, sabia del "recuerdo" que le dejó hace meses y que no se perdería por nada la prueba si luchaba contra ella.

- Hyuga Neji contra Uzumaki Naruto -dice el ninja arbitro de esta prueba- Los demás dejad libre la arena.

Tenten estaba algo preocupada por Naruto. El Kaiten de Neji seria un problema para Naruto, sin contar los ataques del Juken de Neji. En la pelea Neji era bueno, Naruto intenta pillarlo de cualquier manera, pero era imposible. Tenten se teme lo peor al oír las palabras de Neji.

- Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho -dice Neji, para golpear los 64 puntos de chakra de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! -dice Tenten, pero después recuerda el chakra del Kyubi. Ve como Naruto libera el chakra del Kyubi.

- Imposible -dice un ninja- Si le había quitado todo el chakra... -Naruto y Neji pelean, dejando la arena destruida y formando una gran humareda. Neji esta herido pero de pie, y Naruto en el suelo.

- Ya te lo dije -dice Neji- Tu destino estaba decidido... -el verdadero Naruto sale del suelo debajo de Neji y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla, elevando lo un metro por la fuerza del golpe, y Neji cae al suelo, incapaz de moverse- ¿Acaso... El destino estaba...? -el clon se deshace- No, tu destino es que te derrote.

Empieza una charla entre Naruto y Neji sobre el sello de Neji y sobre que cualquiera puede cambiar su destino, independientemente de cómo sean sus raíces.

- Naruto -dice Tenten.

- Entonces... Cualquiera puede cambiar su destino... -dice Neji, con una sonrisa.

- Exactp -dice Naruto.

- Ganador, Naruto -dice el arbitro, la gente aplaude a Naruto.

- *Enhorabuena, Naruto* -piensa Tenten, aplaudiendo igual que los demás.

Llaman a Shino y a Kankuro para que peleen, pero Kankuro se retira rápidamente.

- *Eso es muy raro* -piensa Shino al ver a Kankuro retirarse.

La gente empieza a impacientarse, Sasuke aun no había venido.

- La siguiente pelea es Tenten contra Shikamaru -dice el arbitro.

- ¡Vamos, chicos! -anima Naruto a los dos- Dad lo mejor de vosotros -sonríe y de un manotazo en la espalda tira a Shikamaru a la arena.

- Que problemático -dice Shikamaru, mirando el cielo- Ahora tengo que pelear. Bueno, que se le va a hacer, es mi camino de ninja.

- "Te ha tocado el estratega, niña" -dice el Gobi.

- *Por suerte tengo una idea* -piensa Tenten, preparándose para atacar.

Empieza la pelea. Shikamaru ve como Tenten lanza kunais explosivos, creando una gran explosión. Cuando se despeja el humo, Shikamaru no esta.

- Si que es rápido -dice Tenten. Ve los arboles de la izquierda- *Ya veo, planea llevarme a los arboles, donde mas sombra hay. Entonces le haré salir usando la humedad del aire* -hace unos sellos.

- ¿Un jutsu? -dice Kurenai, mira a Gai.

- Si no le enseñe esos sellos -dice Gai.

- Jokiton: Chissoku Jōki no jutsu -dice Tenten. Los arboles se ven rodeados de vapor.

- ¡Que guay! -grita Naruto al ver la tecnica.

- ¿Vapor? -dice Sakura, impresionada por la nueva técnica. Tenten prepara sus kunais explosivos. Los lanza, creando una explosión inmensa si cabe gracias al vapor.

- ¡Eso no lo sabia! -grita Tenten, su plan era irritar los ojos de Shikamaru y derrotarle con kunais explosivos, pero no contaba con que pasase eso. Shikamaru estaba escondido en otro árbol esta vez a la derecha de Tenten.

- *Que problemático, no solo es buena con las armas, también usa jutsus* -piensa Shikamaru- *A saber desde cuando lo sabia... Si no llego a irme al ver los sellos, me da seguro* -usa su Kage Mane para atrapar a Tenten. Ella se aparta rápidamente hasta que la sombra no alcanza mas.

- Toda técnica tiene un limite -dice Tenten- En tu caso es que no puedes estirar tu sombra mas allá del área de la superficie, ¿Cierto?

- Cierto -dice Shikamaru- Ahora dime, ¿Desde cuando sabes hacer eso del vapor?

- Es un secreto que no puedo desvelar -dice Tenten. Naruto piensa que el Gobi tuvo algo que ver.

Siguen combatiendo. Shikamaru se esconde de las armas de Tenten, a veces lanza kunais para que Tenten los esquive. Shikamaru vuelve a usar su Kage Mane no jutsu para atrapar a Tenten.

- *No me alcanzara... ¡Maldición!* -Tenten tiene que esquivar la sombra, ahora mas larga- Esperaste a que bajase la posición del Sol.

- Lo adivinaste -dice Shikamaru sonriendo.

- Entonces solo tengo que derrotarte rápido -dice Tenten- *Pero si utilizo armas, su sombra hará que la de Shikamaru crezca mas*

- "Es bueno para ser solo un crio" -dice el Gobi- "Solo tienes los jutsus"

- *En un mes solo me enseñaste unos pocos* -piensa Tenten.

- ¡Tenten! -dice Neji, quien también mira la pelea- ¡Arriba! -empieza a aparecer una sombra cerca del punto donde acaba la sombra. Era un kunai con la chaqueta de Shikamaru como paracaídas, la sombra va directa a por Tenten..

- ¡Maldición! -dice Tenten, hace rápidamente sellos- Nimpou: Joki no Kabe -forma una pared de vapor entre la sombra y Tenten, protegiéndola del ninjutsu.

- Es increíble -dice Ibiki, viendo la tecnica de Tenten- Eso es Jokiton... Una fusión del Katon y del Suiton.

- ¿Insinúas que Tenten sabe esas técnicas también? -dice Anko- *De verdad... ¿Quien eres de verdad?*

- *Hay que terminar rápido con esto* -piensa Tenten. Empieza a concentrarse.

- ¿Que hace? -dice Ino.

- Es rara esa chica -dice Kankuro, cuando el chakra del Gobi sale de Tenten- ¿Que demonios...?

El chakra del Gobi rodea a Tenten.

- *Gracias, Gobi* -piensa Tenten.

- "Solo lo hago por ver una pelea como la del Hyuga y el Kyubi" -dice el Gobi. Tenten invoca un Bō y después desaparece de la vista de Shikamaru.

- ¡Que rápido! -dice Shikamaru, cuando Tenten aparece detrás de él. Shikamaru solo puede girarse y recibir el golpe en la cara. Tenten vuelve a desaparecer y aparece encima de Shikamaru y le golpea con el Bō en el estomago, haciendo que choque contra el suelo. Tras dos minutos en los que Tenten esquiva golpes y Shikamaru los recibe, Shikamaru lanza una bomba de humo en su posición, quedándose recubierto de humo.

- *Tengo que estar preparada por si...* -piensa Tenten cuando se queda quieta.

- ¿Tenten? -dice Neji.

- Kage Mane realizado con éxito -dice Shikamaru, al disiparse el humo. La sombra había viajado por un agujero del suelo cerca de Shikamaru y apareció en otro que esta detrás de Tenten.

- La batalla contra Naruto -dice Tenten- Por eso lanzaste la bola de humo. La sombra del kunai era una distracción.

Shikamaru levanta la mano, al igual que Tenten. Choji come patatas rápidamente por la emoción de saber el final.

- Me retiro -dice Shikamaru, dejando a Tenten asombrada y a Ino y Naruto con ojos como platos- Ya he gastado mi chakra y estoy muy herido, había pensado 200 movimientos mas, pero va a ser imposible. Me estoy cansando, una batalla es suficiente para mi.

- Ganadora, Tenten -dice el arbitro.

- ¡SERÁ IDIOTA! -grita Ino hecha una furia. Naruto baja a la arena a recriminar a Shikamaru el rendirse, después se dirige a Tenten a felicitarla por la victoria. Al poco Sasuke y Kakashi aparecen.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -dice Sakura.

Va a empezar la pelea de Sasuke contra Gaara. La gente cuchichea entre ellos.

- Parece que me esperaban -dice Sasuke.

- O eso -dice Gaara- O siguen hablando del poder de Naruto y el elemento vapor de Tenten.

Sasuke no se creía nada. ¿Naruto, el baka rubio, es fuerte? ¿La chica de las armas tenía jutsus bajo la manga?

- Eso se les olvidara en cuanto me vean luchar -dice Sasuke.


	10. Capítulo 10

Aquí el capítulo 10, pronto las cosas cambiarán un poco ^^

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

La batalla de Gaara contra Sasuke estaba a punto de empezar. La gente estaba impaciente por ver la pelea, mientras algunos seguían hablando de Naruto y Tenten. Naruto miraba con curiosidad la arena, y Tenten se preguntaba que era ese oscuro chakra de Gaara que sintió al usar al Gobi. Kakashi y los demás Jounin miran la arena, esperando ver una gran batalla. Sakura, por otro lado, estaba preocupada por Sasuke, no quería que Gaara le destroce como hizo con Lee.

- *Y encima... No soy lo suficiente fuerte como para protegerle* -piensa Sakura- *Si Ino-cerda me gano*

- "¡Tengo que entrenar mas para que pueda proteger a Sasuke-kun!" -dice Inner Sakura.

- *También... esta Naruto* -piensa Sakura- *Ese chakra de antes es oscuro... Da miedo*

En cuanto empieza el combate, Sasuke copia la velocidad de Lee gracias al Sharingan y consigue golpear a Gaara.

- ¡Bien! -grita Ino- ¡Bien hecho, Sasuke-kun!

Sigue la sucesión de golpes hasta que Gaara se recubre por una cúpula de arena. Eso da tiempo a Sasuke de formar el Chidori.

- Eso es... -dice Gai, mira a Kakashi quien mira la arena- ¿Así que por eso tardasteis tanto? Un poco mas y habrían descalificado a Sasuke.

- ¿Eh? -dice Kakashi mirando a Gai- Perdona, no te prestaba atención. ¿Decías? -Gai estaba deprimido en un rincón- ¿Gai? -dice con una gota estilo anime.

Sasuke estrella el Chidori en la cúpula, atravesándola.

- ¡Lo ha atravesado! -grita Kankuro.

- *¿Que es... esto?* -piensa Gaara, notando algo húmedo en el hombro, resulta ser sangre. Su sangre- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- ¿Que demonios? -dice Kakashi. Al poco llega Lee en muletas.

- El ninja de la entrada ya me contó lo de las victorias de Naruto y Tenten -dice Lee- Y que ahora estaba la pelea de Sasuke-kun contra Gaara- Sasuke también grita, consigue sacar la mano, saca también un gran brazo de Arena.

- *¡MIERDA! Es "su" brazo* -piensa Kankuro.

- *Esta herido* -piensa Temari, quien también lo veía todo- Es imposible...

La arena se deshace, revelando a Gaara con sangre en el hombro.

- *Esos no eran sus ojos* -piensa Sasuke- *Entonces...*

De repente miles de plumas caen del cielo, durmiendo a varios espectadores, Naruto también se dormiría si Tenten no le hubiera liberado del Genjutsu, Sakura también se libera del Genjutsu. Empieza la invasion de Orochimaru, quien suplanto al Kazekage.

- ¡Que esta...! -dice Tenten, cuando Kankuro y Temari se llevan a Gaara, y Sasuke les persigue- Naruto, ese Gaara me da mala espina -ve que empiezan a aparecer ninjas del Sonido y de la arena- Así que Orochimaru y Gaara son aliados... -también ve como mas ninjas aparecen en la arena- Naruto, sigue a Gaara... Yo me quedare a ayudar -dice Tenten, invocando varios shurikens y lanzándolos contra los ninjas.

- Confió en ti, Tenten -dice Naruto y se va con Shikamaru, Sakura y Pakku, uno de los perros de Kakashi.

- Así que una simple niña nos va a parar -dice un ninja de la Arena, le acompaña unos 5 ninjas del Sonido- Tengo taaaaanto miedo -dice con ironía. Entonces se produce la barrera de ninjutsu de Orochimaru.

Tenten saca espadas curvas y los lanza contra los ninjas, pero las esquivan. Uno de ellos porta una espada de viento. Tenten invoca una espada y bloquea al ninja. Sabe que si usa algún Jokiton solo hará mas fuerte al viento. Con rapidez invoca un Boken al tiempo que deshace la espada y separa al ninja con un golpe en la cara, la espada de viento sale volando.

- Eres buena, chica -dice el segundo ninja- Pero eso no es suficiente -se arma con un kunai. Los demás también se arman con kunais.

- Jokiton -dice Tenten haciendo sellos- Chissoku Jōki -una nube de vapor irrita los ojos de los ninjas- Es bueno que este jutsu no afecte al que la realiza -con el Boken da varios certeros golpes, dejando inconscientes a los ninjas. Kakashi lucha contra Kabuto, aunque al estar lejos de ella no puede verlos bien, mientras Gai golpea a mas ninjas con su rápido Taijutsu. Mas ninjas aparecen en la arena- ¿Esto no va a acabar nunca? -una gran nube de humo se produce, y se revela a un gran mapache de Arena- ¡Naruto!

- "El chico estará bien, solo es el Shukaku" -dice Gobi- "Centrate en la pelea que tienes enfrente" -Tenten iba a replicar cuando aparecen ninjas del Sonido y la atacan.

Mientras tanto, la pelea de Orochimaru y Sarutobi iba empeorando para este ultimo. Orochimaru usa el Edo Tensei para invocar al primer y segundo Hokages.

La pelea de Naruto contra el Shukaku empezaba a igualarse al invocar Naruto a Gamabunta.

- ¡Evita que eso vaya allí! -grita Naruto, señala a donde Sakura esta atrapada- ¡Esta Sakura-chan!

- ¿Sakura-chan? -dice Gamabunta.

- Es su "ya sabes", papa -dice Gamakichi.

- Agárrate fuerte, Naruto -dice Gamabunta, sacando una enorme katana con la que le corta un brazo al Shukaku.

- ¡Yiajajajajajajaja! -ríe el Shukaku- Ahora que soy libre voy a disfrutar matándolos -el cuerpo de Gaara cuelga por la frente del Shukaku.

Tenten empezaba a cansarse, había usado mucho chakra y por suerte no había muchos mas adversarios, entonces ve que entre los arboles se ve al Shukaku y a Gamabunta pelear.

- "El chico es muy bueno si ha conseguido usar el Kuchiyose no jutsu" -dice Gobi.

- Tengo que apoyarle -dice Tenten, cuando Gamabunta se recubre de humo y se ve al Kyubi- Eso es...

- "El Kyubi" -dice Gobi- "Eso cada vez es mas interesante" -Tenten empieza a liberar parte del Gobi.

- Hay que acabar con esto rápido -dice Tenten, con el pelo suelto por la liberación del chakra- Con este chakra... protegeré Konoha.

Gamabunta en su forma de Kyubi y Shukaku pelean, el Kyubi coge a Shukaku.

- ¡Ahora, Naruto! -grita Gamabunta. Deshacen el Henge y Naruto consigue golpear a Gaara, despertandolo.

- ¡NO! -grita el Shukaku- ¡Ahora que estoy despierto no voy a volver allí! ¡Nooooo! -el cuerpo del Shukaku se deshace en arena, haciendo que Gaara y Naruto caigan al suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, el tercer Hokage había sellado las almas de los resucitados Primer y Segundo Hokage, y usa su jutsu prohibido para empezar a sellar a Orochimaru en su cuerpo.

- La verdadera fuerza -dice Sarutobi, sangrando por la boca- no está en la maestría de los jutsus. Cuando se protege algo importante, ese momento es cuando la verdadera fuerza del ninja aparece.

- Un discurso aburrido -dice Orochimaru.

- Para ti, que estas obsesionado con los jutsus -dice Sarutobi- te robare los jutsus como castigo -sella los brazos de Orochimaru en su cuerpo, Orochimaru grita de dolor. Después Sarutobi cae al suelo, muerto... Sin alma.

- Vámonos ahora -dice Orochimaru. Los 4 del Sonido deshacen la barrera y se van.

Tenten ve como se deshace el jutsu y se largan los del Sonido restantes, deja de usar el chakra del Gobi y corre a ver a Sarutobi, en cuanto llega empiezan a aparecer mas ninjas.

- Hokage-sama -dice Tenten, incapaz de contener sus lagrimas al ver el cuerpo de Sarutobi, al igual que los Jounins, el Sannin Jiraiya y los ANBU.

Han pasado dos dias desde la invasión de Orochimaru, la lluvia cae con fuerza sobre Konoha y los ninjas que están delante de la tumba de Sarutobi, cada uno le deja una rosa en la tumba. Empiezan a irse todos al dejar todas las rosas.

- *Ninjas de Konoha... Hokage* -piensa Iruka- *Ese espíritu de fuego del que hablas brillara, no importa donde estemos. Aunque sea un fuego pequeño, este brillara intensamente... Protegiendo y vigilando la aldea... Y así, los ninjas empiezan un nuevo mañana*

* * *

**FranTano:** Cierto, dejé de lado a Naruto pero pronto se arreglará ^^

**SB: **Dedicado a tí va el capítulo de la invasión de Orochimaru.


	11. Capítulo 11

Aquí os traigo el capítulo 11 ^^ Espero que os encante.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Ha pasado 1 día desde el funeral por la muerte del tercer Hokage en la invasión de Orochimaru y la aldea de la Arena. Tenten y Naruto empezaron a hablar de sus respectivas técnicas aprendidas, al tiempo que la arena descubre que Orochimaru mató a su Kazekage. Aunque todavía seguían las obras para remodelar las casas destruidas en el ataque, necesitaban urgentemente un nuevo Hokage. Y Jiraiya dio con la solución: la princesa Tsunade, una Sannin nieta de Hashirama Senju. Jiraiya pidió buscarla con Naruto como acompañante, lo que los ancianos aceptaron.

Tenten y Naruto tomaban ramen en el Ichiraku.

- Esto esta muy rico -dice Tenten, mira a Naruto- Ya veo que te encanta el Ramen, Naruto -Naruto come como si no hubiera mañana- Tal vez demasiado -mira los 5 tazones vacíos de Naruto.

- Por supuesto dattebayo -dice Naruto- No hay nada como este Ramen -aparece detrás Jiraiya.

- Hombre, si son la parejita de Konoha -dice Jiraiya en plan broma. La mayoría de las veces que se veia a Naruto, Tenten hablaba con el.

- ¡Ero-sennin! -grita Naruto, Tenten se asombra por la frase de Jiraiya- Solo somos amigos.

- Que era broma, baka -dice Jiraiya- Escucha, tengo una importante misión contigo... Buscar un nuevo Hokage. He pensado en Tsunade, y como le gusta apostar y beber, se de un pueblo un poco lejos de aquí donde es seguro que esté.

- Cuenta conmigo, Ero-sennin -dice Naruto.

- Te espero a la salida en media hora -dice Jiraiya, una chica pasa al lado de Jiraiya- Voy a investigar un poco -Naruto cambia mentalmente la palabra "investigar" por "espiar". Jiraiya desaparece en humo y después de comer Naruto y Tenten pagan la comida.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás fuera, Naruto? -pregunta Tenten.

- No lo se, pero seguro que no mucho -dice Naruto, sonriendo- Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

Tenten sonríe, aunque por dentro estaba preocupada. Sabe que Naruto quiere luchar contra lo que se le ponga por delante, por eso no puede evitar preocuparse por si aparece ese Orochimaru, pero a saber como quedo después de la batalla contra Sarutobi. Por suerte estaba Jiraiya con el.

- Yo me tengo que ir a entrenar -díce Tenten- Pronto empezare una batalla de entrenamiento.

- Ok -dice Naruto- Una cosa mas, antes de irte. Sobre los jutsus tuyos... ¡Son alucinantes dattebayo!

- Tampoco es para tanto -dice Tenten, algo roja por el elogio de Naruto.

- En serio -dice Naruto- Son impresionantes, y si los combinas con tus armas, serás la mejor kunoichi de Konoha -Tenten se pone algo mas roja por el comentario- Yo me voy también, tengo que prepararme. Adiós, Tenten -se despide Naruto.

- Adiós, Naruto -se despide Tenten, y va a ver a su grupo.

- "Si que os lleváis bien el chico y tu" -dice Gobi.

- *Asi es, somos buenos amigos desde hace años* -piensa Tenten.

- ¡Tenteeeeeen! -dice Lee al verla- Vamos, nuestra llama de la juventud brilla con fuerza.

- ¡Bien dicho, Lee! -dice Gai en su "pose guay"

- Todos los días lo mismo -dice Tenten- Vamos, entrenemos -invoca una decena de kunais, preparándose. Era un entrenamiento por parejas, Tenten y Neji contra Lee y Gai.

- Con vaya par vamos a luchar -dice Neji.

- Tranquilo, podremos con ellos -dice Tenten. Lanza los kunais a Lee, quien los esquiva.

- ¡Ahora! -dice Lee- ¡Konoha Sempu! -ataca a Tenten, quien aunque recibe la patada invoca varios shurikens y los lanza contra Lee.

Lee vuelve a esquivarlos pero Tenten mueve las manos y los shurikens, gracias a los hilos de chakra de Tenten, vuelven a por Lee. Neji usa el Kaiten para protegerse de una patada de Gai, pero no espera que Gai use una tecnica del cambiazo y así consiga golpearle en cuanto termina el Kaiten. Pero tras unos minutos de entrenamiento, Gai se para.

- ¿Que pasa? -dice Neji.

- Esperadme aquí -dice Gai- Solo me iré un momento -se va corriendo. Tenten lo va a seguir, cuando Neji la para.

- Ya has oído, hay que quedarse aquí -dice Neji.

- Solo voy a mirar un momento -dice Tenten- No os preocupéis, ya vistes lo que puedo hacer -se va corriendo antes de que Neji y Lee la paren. En cuanto llega, se esconde detrás de unos arboles cerca de Gai. Kakashi esta inconsciente, Kurenai y Asuma están heridos y Gai luchaba contra un extraño hombre pez con capa negra y nubes rojas bordadas en la capa negra, y armado con una gran espada con vendas. Su compañero, un hombre de pelo negro y vestido igual, mira al grupo con sus ojos rojos, tambien ve su bandana de Konoha rallada- ¿Quienes seran? -Itachi mira donde esta escondida- *Imposible* -se esconde mejor- *¿Me ha visto?* -se asoma un poco y ve que Itachi sigue mirando la pelea- *Bien, no me ha visto* -en cuanto se da la vuelta sus ojos encuentran los Sharingan de Itachi- ¿Qué...?

- Tenten -dice Itachi, Tenten se sorprende de que sepa su nombre- ¿Que hace aquí? -no cree que una simple Genin pueda con el.

Tenten se gira a ver a Gai, pero no hay nada. Esta todo desierto.

- Es un Genjutsu -dice Itachi- Nadie mas te ha visto por ahora, solo yo. En cuanto te ví lo activé.

- ¿Quienes... quienes sois? -logra decir Tenten al mirarle.

- Uchiha Itachi -dice Itachi- y el que esta conmigo es mi compañero Kisame Hoshigaki. Solo venimos a por tu amigo, Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¿Para que? -dice Tenten, intenta invocar un Bō pero se queda paralizada por el Sharingan de Itachi. Tenten ve que el Sharingan de Itachi es muy diferente al de Sasuke- ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Eso no es de tu importancia -dice Itachi, contestando a la primera pregunta- He oído rumores sobre tus jutsus extraños en el examen Chunnin, por eso se tu nombre... Sé tambien que, aparte de ti, sólo la actual Mizukage tiene el Jokiton.

- ¿Y? Vale, sé el Jokiton, pero no se hacer nada más -dice Tenten.

- Mientes -dice Itachi- El Jokiton es la unión del Katon y Suiton. Por tanto, sabes también Katon y Suiton aunque sea un poco, o no podrías hacer tus jutsus de vapor -se queda callado un momento- Dime donde esta Naruto-kun.

- No lo se -dice Tenten- Y aunque lo supiera, no lo traicionaría diciéndotelo.

- Tenten -dice Itachi- Tarde o temprano encontraremos a Naruto-kun y tus jutsus no funcionaran para salvarlo. Naruto siempre será perseguido... Y si Konoha pudiera, lo mataría. Así ni conseguimos al Kyubi ni vivirían con miedo -Tenten se levanta lentamente.

- Nadie es así -dice Tenten mirando seriamente a Itachi- Puede que pensaran mal de Naruto antes, pero ha demostrado ser no solo un buen ninja, sino también una buena persona. Y le protegeré de ti, del compañero ese y de todos los tuyos -saca un doble kunai, preparada para atacar- Esto es parte de mi camino del ninja. Proteger a Naruto de gente como tu.

Al principio Itachi no dice nada, pero rompe su silencio clavando un kunai en el arbol donde está Tenten, quedando a escasos milimetros de su cara. Una pequeña línea de sangre cae de la herida de Tenten.

- *Es rapido* -piensa Tenten, asombrada por la rapidez de Itachi.

- ¿Y piensas protegerle así? -dice Itachi- No puedes moverte mucho, pero aun así quieres protegerlo... Eres débil.

- *Al parecer no sabe que tengo el Gobi* -piensa Tenten- *Porque si no no diría que soy debil* -Itachi se aparta.

- Encontraremos a Naruto-kun -dice Itachi- Y ni tu ni los jounin y demas ninjas de Konoha podréis evitarlo -el Genjutsu se deshace, enviandola al mundo real.

Tenten se toca la mejilla, descubriendo que nunca ha habido herida alguna. Despues vuelve a mirar a la batalla.

- Vámonos, Kisame -Itachi se da la vuelta- Encontraremos a Naruto.

- ¿Vamos a huir, Itachi? -pregunta Kisame.

- No hemos venido aquí a empezar una guerra -dice Itachi.

Kisame guarda su espada, con resignacion al tener que huir, y se van.

- *Naruto* -piensa Tenten- *Por favor, que no sea tarde* -recuerda que debe seguir en su apartamento y corre allí, esperando que ni Itachi ni Kisame esten allí- *Al menos si uso el Jokiton escondida, haré irritar los ojos de Itachi y no usara Genjutsus* -llega pero una voz se oye.

- ¡UCHIHA ITACHI! -grita Sasuke. Tenten se esconde mejor y mira la escena: Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke y Naruto están allí.

- ¿Uchiha? -dice Naruto, mirando a Itachi.

- *Pero no contaba con que Sasuke y Naruto también esten aqui* -piensa Tenten viendo escondida la escena. Queria ver como acababa, asi igual pillaba desprevenido a Itachi con mas facilidad- *Ahora si que no puedo usar el Jokiton o heriré a Sasuke y Naruto*

- Hermano tonto -dice Itachi. Tenten no se esperaba que justamente ese Uchiha sea el hermano de Sasuke- ¿Has venido a matarme?

- Creía que todos los Uchiha fueron masacrados por ti, Itachi-san -dice Kisame.

- *¿Él solo... masacró a su propio clan?* -piensa Tenten- *Es peligroso y encima va a por Naruto*

- Durante este tiempo he vivido -dice Sasuke, formando sellos- con odio hacia ti -forma el Chidori- ¡HA LLEGADO TU HORA, ITACHI! -se lanza con el Chidori a por Itachi. Pero este desvía el Chidori, agujereando la pared. Naruto empieza a concentrar el chakra del Kyubi, cuando Kisame, de un espadazo, roba el chakra.

- Mi Samehada -dice Kisame- se come el chakra -ve que Naruto no puede hacer nada- ¿Debería cortarte un brazo o la pierna? -saca la espada, y rapidamente va a atacar. Un sapo detiene el ataque.

- Este hombre jamas caerá en la trampa de ninguna mujer -dice la voz que sale del agujero de la pared creada por el sapo- Siempre tendrá a mujeres a sus pies, porque soy... ¡Jiraiya-sama! -haciendo su baile.

Todos, abolutamente todos incluida Tenten, miran a Jiraiya con una gota estilo anime.

- *¿Este tipo en serio es un Sannin?* -piensa Tenten, mientras Naruto y Jiraiya discuten entre si. Ve como Itachi se acerca a Naruto.

- Nuestras órdenes -dice Itachi- es llevarnos a Naruto a Akatsuki -ladea la cabeza y tres kunais pasan rozandole la cabeza- Si es la chica Jokiton -mira a Tenten, esta ahora al descubierto.

- No dejaré que os lo lleveis -dice Tenten e invoca mas kunais- Antes tendreis que pasar por mí -lanza los kunais, pero Itachi, con gran rapidez los desvía con su propio kunai.

- ¡NO! -grita Sasuke- Él... es mio... No interfirais...

- Sasuke -dice Naruto. Itachi facilmente desvia los golpes de Sasuke y de una patada lo enpotra contra la pared.

- ¡SASUKE! -Tenten va a invocar sus armas para atacar a Itachi cuando Sasuke le grita.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO INTERFIRAIS! -va a sacar el sello maldito.

- Tsukiyomi -dice Itachi, Sasuke revive la matanza de los Uchiha una y otra y otra vez.

- ¡AAAAAAAH! -Sasuke cae inconsciente.

- ¡Sasuke! -grita Naruto- Malditos...

- Ahora, Kisame -dice Itachi, mira a Naruto, Tenten y Jiraiya- Sólo quedan ellos...

- Lo tienes difícil -dice Tenten, crea un torrente de armas punzantes pero Kisame fácilmente desvía el ataque- Imposible...

- Alejate, Tenten -dice Jiraiya, e invoca el estomago de un sapo, que recubre las paredes y suelo del pasillo- En pocos minutos seréis digeridos por el estomago -Itachi le dice a Kisame que huyan, estos crean una salida con una gran bola de fuego de Itachi y se alejan rápidamente. Al fondo se oye la Entrada Dinámica de Gai y una bronca de parte de Jiraiya, seguramente al ser él el que recibió la patada.

- ¿Por que tenemos que huir, Itachi-san? -quiso saber Kisame.

- Una cosa es enfrentarnos a Naruto, y otra es además luchar contra la kunoichi de vapor y al Sannin -dice Itachi- ¿Tu también lo sentiste, Kisame?

- Si, el chakra de Tenten era poderoso -dice Kisame- Seria interesante saber que es.

- Tenemos que decírselo a Él -dice Itachi- Algo oculta esa chica, y nos enteraremos –se pierden en la distancia.


	12. Capítulo 12

Aquí tenéis el capítulo 12 ^^ Espero que os guste.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

- Me alegro que vuestra llama de la juventud no se haya apagado -dice Gai haciendo su pose "guay"

- ¿Que le ha pasado a Sasuke? -pregunta Asuma mientras lleva a Sasuke en la espalda, listo para llevarlo al hospital.

- Itachi uso el Mangekyo Shanringan contra el -dice Jiraiya.

- ¿Mangekyo Sharingan? -pregunta Tenten.

- Es la fase final del Sharingan -dice Jiraiya- Se consigue probablemente afrontando la muerte de un amigo o familiar de primera mano... Hay que llevar a Sasuke al hospital, debe descansar. Naruto y yo nos iremos a encontrar a Tsunade. Aparte de Sannin es una gran ninja medico...

- Pero... ¿Y si esos de Akatsuki...? -dice Tenten.

- No saben a donde vamos -dice Jiraiya- Si lo supieran, habrían esperado a que salgamos.

- No te preocupes, Tenten -dice Naruto- No soy tan fácil de vencer -sonríe.

- Aun así, Naruto -dice Tenten- Ten cuidado...

- Por cierto, Tenten -dice Gai- ¿Como es que estas aquí?

- Pues... quería despedirme de Naruto antes de que se fuera -dice Tenten, ocultando su conversación con Itachi. No debían saberlo.

- Gai, me llevo a Sasuke -dice Asuma, llevándoselo al hospital.

- Vale Asuma -dice Gai- Por cierto Naruto -le mira- te voy a dar lo que hace que Lee sea muy fuerte -saca un traje verde, dejando asombrado a Naruto, con una gota estilo anime a Tenten y con cara seria a Jiraiya- Adiós, y que la llama de la juventud brille fuerte en vosotros -después de despedirse de todos se va.

- Naruto, tengo que irme -dice Tenten- Ten cuidado. Adiós -se va siguiendo a Gai.

- Adiós -dice Naruto.

- Vamos, Naruto -dice Jiraiya- Hay que buscar a Tsunade.

- Voy, Ero-sennin -dice Naruto.

- ¡Que no me llames así! -dice Jiraiya.

En el bosque, Gai y Tenten llegan donde Lee y Neji.

- ¿Como se te ocurre irte, Tenten? -pregunta Neji- Nos tuviste preocupados.

- No me ha pasado nada -dice Tenten.

- ¡Hay que celebrar que estas bien! -dice Lee- ¡Vamos a tomar algo!

- No, si no hace falta -dicen a la vez Tenten, Gai y Neji; recordando la que lío al beber Lee sin querer un poco de sake.

- ¡Vamos a tomar algo! -dice Lee, haciendo caso omiso a la contestación de los demás.

- Habrá que vigilarlo mucho -dice Tenten.

Mientras tanto, en una calle de Konoha, Haruno Sakura paseaba mirando la decoración de la calle, recordando la conversación con Sasuke.

Flashback

- Sasuke-kun -dijo Sakura al despertarse del ataque contra Gaara.

- Hmp -Sasuke dice algo ininteligible- Veo que estas bien.

- Y todo gracias a ti -dijo Sakura.

- Fue Naruto quien te salvó -dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Ese baka? -preguntó Sakura.

- Ese baka se ha esforzado en salvarte la vida -dijo Sasuke.

Fin Flashback

- *Sasuke-kun es fuerte, Kakashi-sensei es fuerte, hasta Naruto es mas fuerte* -piensa Sakura- *Yo soy la única debil del equipo* -recuerda la misión contra Zabuza- *Soy tan debil... Podría aprender jutsus fuertes y así nadie tendría que protegerme... Le preguntare a Naruto sobre el Kage Bunshin no jutsu, a ver donde lo aprendio* -Sakura va a ir al apartamento de Naruto cuando aparece Asuma delante.

- Sakura -dice Asuma- debes ir al hospital.

- Ahora voy -dice Sakura, preocupada por el tono de Asuma. En cuanto los dos llegan a la habitación, ven a Kakashi y a Sasuke en dos camillas- ¿Que ha... que ha pasado? -controlandose para no llorar.

- Akatsuki -dice Asuma- Uno de sus miembros, Uchiha Itachi, dejo inconsciente a Sasuke y a Kakashi fácilmente.

- Pensaba que asesinaron a todos los Ichiha excepto a Sasuke-kun... -dice Sakura, luego se vuelve pálida- ¿No querrás decir... que Itachi es el culpable?

- Me temo que si -dice Asuma.

- Y otra cosa -dice Sakura- ¡DONDE ESTA EL BAKA DE NARUTO! -grita enfadada- En cuanto me lo encuentre...

- Se ha ido de misión con Jiraiya para buscar a Tsunade -dice Asuma- Quieren que sea la nueva Hokage.

Sakura se maldice para sí misma. Ahora tenía que esperar a Naruto a que vuelva. Y además Sasuke esta inconsciente... El día no podía ir peor.

Tenten se pone a entrenar con un arbol, le había dicho a su equipo que quería entrenar su manejo en las armas. Todavía tenía la frase de Itachi en la cabeza.

- "Encontraremos a Naruto-kun" -había dicho Itachi- "Y ni tu ni los Jounin y demás ninjas de Konoha podéis detenernos"

- *Te voy a enseñar yo que puedo ser aun más fuerte y protegerlo de ti, Itachi* -piensa Tenten, después recuerda como venció fácilmente a Sasuke- *¿Pero qué digo? Es demasiado fuerte...* -lanza un kunai al árbol- *Tengo que pillarlo por sorpresa, ese Mangekyo Sharingan suyo es demasiado poderoso para atacarlo de frente... El Jokiton ne ayudara...*

- "Chica, ese Uchiha es muy interesante" -dice el Gobi- "Será una buena pelea. Él es un Uchiha rapido y fuerte, quien además tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan*

- *En cambio yo soy tu contenedor, soy una buena combatiente de armas y tengo mis jutsus de vapor* -piensa Tenten- *Aun así me gustaría derrotarlo antes de que use todo su poder*

- "Piensas que tiene más trucos en la manga, ¿eh?" -dice el Gobi.

- *De eso seguro* -piensa Tenten- *Pero aun así protegeré a Naruto* -invoca una espada china y corta el árbol, imaginando que es Itachi.

Pasa el tiempo, Tenten tiene más armas que usar en la batalla y mientras tanto Sakura no para de visitar a Sasuke, ya que Kakashi ya está curado. Sakura se promete aprender cualquier jutsu poderoso.

Tres sombras se ven a lo lejos: Jiraiya, Naruto y una mujer rubia. Sakura se acerca a verlos, igual que la gente.

- Es Tsunade-sama -dice un hombre- La Sannin medico.

- Es increíble que vaya a ser la quinta Hokage -dice una mujer.

- *Así que esa es la nueva Hokage* -piensa Sakura- *Ese Naruto es increíble... Debo saber cómo puede hacer esas técnicas suyas. Solo así podré proteger a Sasuke-kun*


	13. Capítulo 13

Aquí teneis el capítulo 13 ^^

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ¡Por fin estoy de vuelta! -grita Naruto, contento. Entonces ve a Sakura- ¡Sakura-chan! -la saluda- ¿Que tal?

- Muy bien -dice Sakura- Aunque... Sasuke-kun esta inconsciente en el hospital...

- Lo se -dice Naruto- Por suerte no parece que sea muy grave, seguro que en breve saldrá y será el de siempre -sonríe.

- Naruto -dice Sakura- ¿me enseñas tus técnicas? Me gustaría aprenderlas.

- Claro Sakura-chan -dice Naruto- Vamos al bosque.

Sakura sonríe y va con Naruto... Llegan al bosque.

- Bien -dice Naruto- Primero, la técnica que aprendí hace poco: Rasengan -forma una bola de chakra, deshace el Rasengan- Después mi gran técnica -hace un sello- Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu -se crea 200 clones de Naruto, dejando asombrada a Sakura.

- Es increíble, Naruto -dice Sakura. Esa es la técnica que le gusta aprender- ¿Donde la has aprendido?

- Bueno, pues... -dice Naruto deshaciendo los clones y le contó a Sakura el plan de Mizuki de robar el rollo prohibido donde aprendió el Kage Bunshin, exceptuando cosas como que le contó que es el Kyubi. Sakura estaba asombrada porque Naruto haya aprendido eso incluso antes de ser Gennin.

- ¿Así que en un rollo prohibido? -dice Sakura- ¿Naruto, puedes conseguirlo por mi?

- ¡EEEEEEEEEH! -grita asombrado Naruto- Sakura-chan... No puedo hacerle eso a Oba-chan.

- ¿Oba-chan? -pregunta Sakura. ¿Desde cuándo esa mujer, Tsunade, es vieja?

- Es un Genjutsu -dice Naruto- Al menos eso me han dicho.

- Ah, vale -dice Sakura- Como dije, consiguelos por mí. Por favor... Yo quiero ser más fuerte.

- Esta bien -dice Naruto, sonriendo- Una cosa mas... Mi otro jutsu -se transforma en una mujer desnuda y rubia- Sexy no jutsu.

- ¡BAKA! -grita Sakura, hundiendolo en el suelo por el puñetazo.

- ¡Dueleeeee! -se queja Naruto- Esperare por la noche y lo conseguiré, Sakura-chan -desaparece.

- Gracias Naruto -dice Sakura antes de que Naruto se vaya. Se queda quieta un segundo- *Sasuke-kun... Ahora sí que te protegeré*

Tenten, mientras tanto, come ramen en el Ichiraku.

- Es raro verte sin Naruto -dice el dueño del Ichiraku.

- Ahora debe estar por ahí -dice Tenten. Desde que Naruto trajo a Tsunade, la pelea de Naruto contra Kabuto se extendió como la pólvora, al igual que la confianza del pueblo hacia Naruto- Naruto antes no tenía a nadie a su lado, y la gente le temía. Ahora la gente le saluda y se alegra de que Naruto este bien -dice sonriendo.

- Naruro es así -dice el dueño- Tiene esa habilidad de cambiar a la gente y de hacerles sonreír.

- Y gracias a él -dice Tenten- tenemos una gran Sannin como Hokage -come otro poco de ramen.

- Si, solo tiene un pequeño problema -dice el dueño- Y es...

- ¡Apuesto 5.000 ryus! -grita Tsunade cerca.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! -dice Shizune- No puede apostar todo eso.

- ¿La legendaria derrochadora? -dice Tenten al escuchar al dueño del Ichiraku.

- Si, tiene muy mala suerte en las apuestas -dice el dueño.

- ¿Entonces por que apuesta? -pregunta Tenten con una gota estilo anime.

- No puede evitarlo -dice el dueño- Por suerte hay un AMBU vigilando cerca del cuartel Hokage, nadie puede entrar.

El ANBU que vigila esta en el suelo, dos hilos de sangre salen de la nariz del ANBU.

- Que suerte que es débil al Sexy no jutsu -dice Naruto. Poco después de dejar a Sakura vio como Tsunade salía con un maletín, al ver eso va a su casa y coge varios folios antes de ir al cuartel Hokage. Con la suerte de Tsunade, Naruto tiene solo 5 minutos antes de que llegue Tsunade. Empieza a buscar y encuentra el rollo- Aquí esta -coge el rollo- Espera, se darán cuenta si me lo llevo -hace un sello- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -crea 7 clones- Ok, a empezar -cada clon copia en un papel y con un lápiz un jutsu prohibido. Terminan de copiar los jutsus- Ok -suena los pasos de alguien, deja el rollo en su sitio, coge los papeles, deshace los clones y sale por una ventana, alejándose del cuartel. Aparece el ANBU que había dejado inconsciente, este empieza a registrar si falta algo, pero no falta nada.

Sakura estaba yendo a su casa, cuando encuentra a Naruto.

- ¿Naruto? -pregunta Sakura extrañada.

- ¡Sakura-chan! -grita Naruto- Sabia que irías aquí. Lo hice antes de tiempo, como ves -le da los papeles donde están copiados los jutsus prohibidos- Aquí tienes los jutsus que me pediste -sonríe y se los da. Sakura no creía la suerte que tenía.

- Gracias -dice Sakura y sonríe también- Mañana iremos otra vez a visitar a Sasuke-kun. Adiós, y por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

- Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie -dice Naruto- Adiós -se va. Sakura entra en su casa y empieza a estudiar los jutsus copiados... Encuentra algunos que automáticamente rechaza, como el Edo Tensei o el Kazusu Kokoro, en el que destruye el corazón del enemigo...

- Ese baka -dice Sakura- se cree que quiero aprender eso -encuentra tres jutsus que le interesan- "Kat Minuo Siko: El usuario crea con las dos manos un fuego maligno devastador. Este jutsu es inbloqueable pero si esquivable" -sería su última opción a usar, sería lo mejor contra Orochimaru así que lo va a aprender- "Torikesu Chakra: el usuario agarra al objetivo y disuelve su chakra, el chakra se queda disuelto lo que dure el jutsu" -eso le parece interesante, también lo va a aprender- "Hiraishin no jutsu: jutsu poderoso, el usuario puede teletransportarse y esquivar los ataques" -eso le interesa mucho a Sakura, después hay algunas instrucciones muy difíciles de realizar para aprenderlo- Con estos tres jutsus podré proteger a Sasuke-kun -encuentra el jutsu Kage Bunshin no jutsu, pero para eso necesita una gran cantidad de chakra. Entonces decide aprender esos tres jutsus anteriores.

Tenten está en el hospital en la habitación de Sasuke. Tsunade había usado sus jutsus de curación y después dijo que mañana como mínimo Sasuke estaría dado en alta. En ese momento entra Naruto.

- Hola Naruto -dice Tenten.

- Hola Tenten -dice Naruto, con su típica sonrisa- ¿Está bien Sasuke?

- Tsunade-sama dice que igual mañana se despierta -dice Tenten- Gracias.

- No es nada -dice Naruto.

- No me gusta el estado del sello maldito -dice Tenten, mirándola Sasuke- Me pareció verlo más oscuro. Creo que sentimiento de venganza y el odio hacen más fuerte el sello.

- No creo que lo active -dice Naruto- Y si aparece Orochinaru ya me encargare de él. Soy más fuerte que antes.

- Yo también, desde tu partida no he parado de entrenar -dice Tenten- Quiero ser más fuerte y protegeros de Itachi y Orochimaru... A ti, a Sasuke y a toda Konoha.


	14. Capítulo 14

Aquí tenéis el capítulo 14 ^^ El desenlace está cerca.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Un nuevo día empieza en Konoha. Tenten escuchaba como Naruto contaba cada detalle de su batalla contra Kabuto mientras los dos van a casa de Sakura para después visitar a Sasuke.

- ... Y entonces cogí el kunai de Kabuto con una mano y con la otra estrelle el Rasengan en su estómago -cuenta Naruto.

- Vaya pelea, Naruto -dice Tenten- Si que eres fuerte.

- Gracias, Tenten -dice Naruto, sonriente. Aunque no sabia si contarle lo de los jutsus de Sakura. No, ella le pidió que nadie lo sepa... Pero Tenten es su mejor amiga. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban a la puerta de la casa de Sakura, y llaman a la puerta.

- Ya voy -dice Sakura, abriendo la puerta. Llevaba una bandeja con trozos de manzanas, y también unas pequeñas ojeras.

- ¿Y esas ojeras, Sakura? -pregunta Tenten.

- Nada, no conseguí dormir mucho -dice Sakura, aunque en realidad estuvo varias horas estudiándose los jutsus que Naruto le trajo- ¿Vas a ver también a Sasuke-kun?

- Si, así no vera que solo su equipo lo visita -dice Tenten, aunque era mas para vigilar a Sasuke por si el sello maldito se activa.

Llegan al hospital y en la habitación ven a Sasuke en la cama y despierto.

- Hola Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, poniéndose a su lado- Te he traído comida, me ha costado mucho hacerla -dice sonrojada.

Sasuke no la escucha, solo recuerda como Itachi le derroto fácilmente, y la gran invocación de Naruto.

- *Ese baka no es mas fuerte que yo* -piensa Sasuke- *Y se lo demostraré*

- ¿Oye, Sasuke-kun? -dice Sakura- ¿Te gustaría...? -no termina la pregunta porque Sasuke, de un manotazotira la comida que hizo Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke, que haces! -grita Naruto, Tenten esta de piedra por la reacción de Sasuke.

- Cállate -dice Sasuke, enseñando su Sharingan- y lucha contra mi.

- Sasuke -dice Tenten.

- Pensaste que me había ayudado... -dice Sasuke- Esa 5ª Hokage, metiéndose en la vida de los demás -se levanta y mira a Naruto- Tu no eres mas fuerte que un Uchiha, solo eres un ninja del montón.

- Sasuke, el no es... -empieza diciendo Tenten pero Naruto le corta.

- Si tanto quieres pelear, Sasuke, adelante -dice Naruto- Esperaba luchar contigo después de que te cures...

- Después no -dice Sasuke- Ahora -se dirige arriba.

- Te demostrare que un Uchiha no es lo mejor de lo mejor -dice Naruto. Están preparados en la azotea del hospital.

Al poco de que lleguen Tenten y Sakura, habla Naruto.

- Estoy emocionado de vencerte -dice Naruto.

- Deja de decir esas cosas, perdedor -dice Sasuke- No entiendo como estas tan confiado.

- Porque se que puedo vencer, Sasuke -dice Naruto- ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane?

- Perdedor, nunca podras vencer a un Uchiha -dice Sasuke, y empiezan a pelear. Naruto y Sasuke intercambian golpes.

- Deberíamos pararlos -dice Sakura.

- Tienes razón -dice Tenten, viendo que Naruto forma un Rasengan y Sasuke forma un Chidori- ¡Esto es malo! -va a formar un Jokiton para cegarlos pero Sakura corre para pararlos- ¡Sakura!

- *Parad... los dos* -piensa Sakura mientras corre, entonces aparece Kakashi y los lanza a cada contenedor de agua. Sasuke hace un agujero del que sale agua mientras Naruto solo hace un bollo.

- *Lo sabia* -piensa contento Sasuke- *Ese baka no es fuerte*

- ¿Acaso pensabas matar a Naruto, Sasuke? -dice Kakashi, Sakura y Tenten se sorprenden. Sasuke sin decir nada se va, y ve el gran agujero que Naruto hizo en la parte de detrás del contenedor de agua... Toda la parte de detrás estaba destruida.

- *¿Cuando se hizo mas fuerte?* -piensa Sasuke y se aleja. Sasuke sigue paseando, hasta que encuentra a una ninja del Sonido.

- Uchiha Sasuke -dice la ninja del Sonido Tayuya.

- ¿Quien eres? -dice Sasuke- Has venido en un mal momento, lo que tengas que decir dilo rapido.

- Me llamo Tayuya -dice Tayuya- Si de verdad quieres poder, reunete conmigo afuera de la aldea esta noche. Te llevaremos ante Orochimaru-sama -Sasuke sonríe al oír esa petición.

- ¿Así que solo debo salir de esta aldea? -pregunta Sasuke- Esta bien, esta aldea solo me retrasa en mi poder... Poder que necesito para matar a Itachi.

- Entonces ve -dice Tayuya, y desaparece.

Sasuke esta cerca de salir de Konoha, para siempre. No para de pensar en la fuerza que obtendrá, cuando oye una voz.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? -dice Sakura. Había visto a Sasuke que se dirigía a la salida.

- Sakura -dice Sasuke- Me voy de Konoha. Solo así veré cumplida mi venganza.

- No -dice Sakura- No te vayas -lagrimas caen por su cara- Yo sin ti en mi vida... me sentiré muy sola... Yo... ¡Yo te amo! ¡Haría lo que fuera por estar contigo, incluso irme de Konoha y ayudarte en tu venganza! -Sakura tiene decidido buscar sus jutsus prohibidos en casa si Sasuke accede a que vaya.

- De verdad -dice Sasuke- eres muy insistente -Sasuke aparece detrás de Sakura- Gracias -deja inconsciente a Sakura con un golpe y se marcha de Konoha con los ninjas del Sonido.

Al día siguiente, uno de los guardias encuentra a Sakura inconsciente, quien al despertar cuenta todo lo ocurrido.

- Sasuke -dice Tsunade al enterarse- Llamad a Shikamaru y que haga un equipo se búsqueda.

Al cabo de unas horas, Shikamaru y su equipo Chouji, Neji, Naruto y Kiba están a punto de salir.

- Esto -dice Naruto- ¿Nosotros cómo iremos?

- Kiba el primero, con su olfato puede encontrar a Sasuke y descubrir las trampas -dice Shikamaru- Detrás voy yo, porque puedo dar ordenes a Kiba y los demás verán mis señales con la mano. El tercero será Naruto, pues puede cubrirnos tanto delante como detras gracias a sus Kage Bunshin. Despues ira Chouji, no es el mas rápido pero si el mas fuerte. Así nosotros 3 abriremos paso y Chouji será el que de el golpe final. Neji puede vigilar con su Byakugan nuestros puntos débiles. En marcha -ve a Sakura acercarse.

- ¿Sakura-chan? -dice extrañado Naruto.

Sakura se sentía muy mal: con la de horas que estuvo aprendiendo los jutsus, y no pudo hacer que Sasuke no se vaya, al menos sin ella.

- Naruto -dice Sakura, casi a punto de llorar- Por favor, trae de vuelta a Sasuke-kun... Yo no pude hacer que el...

- No te preocupes -dice Naruto sonriente- Traeré de vuelta a Sasuke, te lo prometo.

- Gracias, Naruto -dice Sakura, sonriendo.

- ¡Naruto! -grita Tenten, corriendo hacia el- Naruto, Neji, chicos... Por favor, tened cuidado.

- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaré de vuelta dattebayo -dice Naruto, sonriendo. Tenten también sonríe y se va el equipo a buscar a Sasuke.

- *Creo que no debí haberle pedido eso a Naruto* -piensa Sakura.

- *Sasuke iba con los del Sonido, según oí decir a un guardia* -piensa Tenten- *Eso significa que igual Orochimaru puede tenderle una trampa a Naruto...* -Tenten aprieta el puño- *No puedo mas, voy a ayudarle* -Tenten se va por donde se fueron Naruto y los demás.

- ¡Tenten! -dice Lee al verla irse- ¿Que hace?

- *No... No necesito que otra persona haga lo que quiero... Debo ser yo la que lo haga volver* -piensa Sakura y ve que Tenten se va- *Ella esta preocupada por Naruto y Neji... Debería ayudar yo también* -Sakura también se va.

- ¡Sakura-chan! -grita Lee.

Naruto poco a poco a ido dejando que el equipo luche contra los 4 del Sonido mientras el se iba a buscar a Sasuke. Lo encuentra en el valle de la muerte, junto con otro de los ninjas del Sonido, Kimimaro.

- Uzumaki Naruto -dice Kimimaro- Por lo que creo quieres recuperar a Sasuke.

- Pues ya puedes irte, perdedor -dice Sasuke- Jamás volveré a Konoha.

- Sasuke -dice Naruto.

- Konoha solo me volverá mas débil -dice Sasuke- Debo eliminar esos lazos que tengo para poder ser el mas poderoso.

- No, Sasuke -dice Naruto- Te llevare de vuelta a Konoha, aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas si es preciso.

Kimimaro apunta con el dedo indice a Naruto, saca un hueso del dedo y dispara a Naruto, este lo esquiva por poco. Después Sasuke aprovecha y despues de acercarse corriendo a Naruto empieza a darle patadas y puñetazos en todo el cuerpo.

- Karamatsu no Mai -Kimimaro hace crecer largos y afilados huesos en su espalda y demas partes del cuerpo, y ataca a Naruto, consiguiendo herirlo.

- Jokiton: Joki no Fusha -un chorro de vapor golpea en los ojos a Kimimaru, cegándolo momentáneamente. Kimimaro se aleja de Naruto.

- Tu -dice Sasuke, mirando a Tenten, quien aparecía al lado de Naruto- Te crees que por tener esos jutsus, ya eres más fuerte.

- Yo no me creo eso, al contrario que tu, que en vez de compañeros ves personas débiles -dice Tenten- Se que voy a ayudar a Naruto a rescatarte. Naruto -mira a Naruto- Yo me encargo del tipo del Sonido. Haz entrar en razón a Sasuke.

- Vale, Tenten -dice Naruto y se prepara para usar su Kage Bunshin no jutsu.

- Si tan rápido queréis morir -dice Sasuke activando su Sharingan- adelante.

- Una simple chica como tu no podrá derrotarme -dice Kimimaro- Ni siquiera si usas tu Jokiton.

- Eso veremos, ninja del Sonido -dice Tenten, invocando varios kunais y shurikens.

Mientras, Sakura investigaba quién había sido el que la cogió mientras iba a por el grupo y la dejó en el Valle del Fin. Después no le da importancia y mira la escena del Valle.

- *Naruto... Tenten...* -piensa Sakura escondida en un árbol cerca del valle y observando la escena- *Por favor... traed de vuelta a Sasuke-kun*

* * *

**blink-chan90: **Pues aquí tienes el capítulo 14 ^^ Me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Hime Masaomi:** Colgado capítulo 14, y me alegro que te guste.


	15. Capítulo 15

Aquí tenéis el capítulo 15, la batalla final ^^ Espero que os guste mucho.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tenten lanza kunais y shurikens hacia Kimimaro, quien dispara huesos para desviar los ataques. Rápidamente un kunai explosivo es lanzado hacia Kimimaro, y explota el kunai.

- Kusari Fuubou -Tenten invoca un bastón con dos largas cadenas, y lo lanza girando a gran velocidad. Pero un gran húmero de Kimimaro, convertido en espada, bloquea el ataque.

- Tsubaki no Mai -Kimimaro realiza rápidos y certeros ataques con el hueso-espada a Tenten, consiguiendo herirla- Es imposible derrotarme, Tenten. Soy uno de los más fuertes. Mi enfermedad... no me matara hasta serle útil a Orochimaru-sama.

- *¿Este tipo está enfermo... y aun así tiene esa fuerza?* -piensa Tenten.

Mientras, Sasuke y Naruto pelean.

- ¡Sasuke, vuelve a Konoha! -grita Naruto, dando un puñetazo que Sasuke bloquea con su mano.

- ¡Jamás! -dice Sasuke, da otro puñetazo con la otra mano pero Naruto lo bloquea con la otra mano- Solo me hará débil... No necesito amistad ni ningún otro lazo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! -dice Naruto, y le da un cabezazo a Sasuke, quien al caer lanza un shuriken, y Naruto lo desvía con un kunai.

- Solo necesito matarte -dice Sasuke pisando el agua, y flotando- Y conseguiré poder. Para mí eres... Mi mejor amigo.

- Eso significa -dice Naruto- que quieres matarme para conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan -como respuesta Sasuke sonríe.

- Exacto -dice Sasuke, formando un Chidori- Y después de matarte, me encargare de Tenten.

- ¡Te devolveré -crea un Rasengan- a como eras antes! -el Chidori y el Rasengan chocan, creando una potente explosión que los separa.

Kimimaro y Tenten tienen que protegerse de la onda expansiva producida por la explosión.

- Que poderosa técnica la de Naruto -dice Kimimaro- Nunca podrás siquiera tocarme, Tenten.

- Jokiton: Chissoku Jōki -Tenten lanza una nube de vapor que rodea a Kimimaro.

- *Si tengo los ojos cerrados -piensa Kimimaro, con los ojos cerrados- no me afectara. Solo tengo que concentrarme en el ataque* -desvía con un hueso un kunai, pero tenía un papel explosivo pegado. Al explotar se crea una gran explosión- Que lista -dice Kimimaro, con heridas en el cuerpo y despues saca el sello maldito a su primer nivel y ataca a Tenten, quien invoca un Bō y golpea con rapidez a Kimimaro, pero los ataques de huesos de Kimimaro eran impredecibles, y hiere con gravedad a Tenten.

- ¡Tenten! -grita Naruto viendo la escena, cuando Sasuke aprovecha esa distracción para atravesarle con un Chidori.

- Que patético -dice Sasuke, cuando un gran chakra sale de Naruto- ¿Qué...? -lo tira a un lado y después ve como la herida de Naruto empieza a curarse. También ve un zorro con 9 colas detrás de Naruto- ¿Naruto... Que eres?

- Soy tu amigo -dice Naruto con los ojos rojos, y lanza un puño de aire que casi golpea a Sasuke, entonces Naruto empieza a darle puñetazos y patadas a Sasuke, este no puede bloquearlos por la repentina fuerza de Naruto.

- Parece que Sasuke tiene problemas -dice Kimimaro, cuando una decena de kunais casi le da, aunque desvía todos con su hueso-espada. En cuanto mira a Tenten, ella tenía el pelo suelto y los ojos azules- Tienes el mismo poder que el de Naruto -viendo que sus heridas también se habían curado.

- No permitiré que os llevéis a Sasuke -dice Tenten y a gran velocidad golpea a Kimimaro por todo el cuerpo con ayuda de un Bō. Kimimaro no se podía creer la fuerza y velocidad repentinas que Tenten consiguió.

Sakura no se creía lo que veía. Naruto y Tenten, de repente, se habían vuelto más rápidos y fuertes. ¿Que esconden los dos?

Sasuke está ahora en la primera fase del sello maldito, aun así algunos golpes de Naruto le daban.

- *¿Que es esa velocidad?* -piensa Sasuke, evitando los Kage Bunshin que Naruto creo- *¿Desde cuándo Naruto es así?* -ve como Tenten empieza a golpear a Kimimaro- *Tenten -ve a un perro-caballo con 5 colas detrás de ella- también es como Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que son Tenten y Naruto?* -el Sharingan de dos comas evoluciona a 3 comas, ahora ve la velocidad de Naruto y consigue bloquear los ataques. Tenten golpea con fuerza a Kimimaro con el Bō, estrellando lo contra la roca, después invoca a gran velocidad decenas de kunais explosivos y los lanza donde Kimimaro, creando una enorme explosión.

- Hone no Joroi -Kimimaro aparece de entre el humo mientras placas de hueso caen al agua- Ese chakra tuyo...

- Es tu fin -dice Tenten, convoca un rollo en el aire- Shouryu no Mai -invoca las armas que están en el rollo: Shurikens gigantes y kunais, pero con una gran rapidez Kimimaro los bloquea, hasta que ve una gran bola con pinchos y unos sellos explosivos pegados.

- Maldición -dice Kimimaro, la bola explota y las espinas se clavan en Kimimaro, aunque en realidad Kimimaro se había protegido a tiempo con varios huesos.

- Casi -dice Tenten, y se vuelve a preparar cuando escucha a Sasuke.

- ¡Es tu fin, Naruto! -grita Sasuke, agarra la mano de Naruto, saca un kunai y lo clava en el estomago de Naruto, haciendo que escupa sangre.

- ¡NARUTO! -grita Tenten, se estaba llenando de ira al ver como el antes mejor amigo de Naruto estaba a punto de matarlo. Sasuke tira a un lado a Naruto.

- Ya has visto -dice Sasuke, mirando a Tenten- que Naruto es un simple inútil.

- El -dice Tenten, su chakra se volvía mas fuerte- no es un inútil. Se ha esforzado en que todos le reconozcan por como es. Y aun con todo lo que demostró, lo ves como un ninja inútil y débil -Naruto se empezaba a recubrir del chakra rojo del Kyubi, se levanta y mira a Sasuke- ¿Naruto? -Naruto golpea a Sasuke, alejandolo varios metros. Después Naruto mira a Tenten- Na... Naruto... Cálmate, por favor -un rugido de Naruto es la única respuesta que obtiene- *Ha perdido el control* -una cola empieza a aparecer en Naruto.

- ¡Eres un monstruo, Naruto! -grita Sasuke- ¡Y me querías devolver a Konoha tu! -Tenten ya no aguanta más que llamen monstruo a Naruto, como hace años.

- ¡NO LLAMES A NARUTO ASÍ! -grita Tenten, mientras un chakra azul rodea a Tenten, empezaba a aparecer una cola azul, se forma en el chakra orejas de perro y 3 cuernos, y garras en las manos.

- "Eso es" -dice el Gobi- "Descontrólate, déjate llevar por el poder" -empieza a reírse- "Esto va a ser divertido"

- Tú también eres un monstruo -dice Sasuke, cuando sale Kimimaro en su forma de 2ª fase del sello maldito.

- Es imposible -dice Kimimaro- Sasuke, ¿viste como era el chakra de Naruto?

- Era -dice Sasuke- un zorro con colas.

- Eso quiere decir -dice Kimimaro- que Naruto es el Kyubi -Sasuke se sorprende por la revelación- Y la chica es también la contenedora de un Biju.

- ¿Eso significa... que en Konoha sabían...? -pregunta Sasuke, sin creérselo totalmente.

- Es bastante probable -dice Kimimaro.

Sakura lo veía todo con asombro y también con enfado. Naruto es el Kyubi, el monstruo que destruyo Konoha hace 12 años... Y Tenten es también un monstruo. Ahora entendía que Naruto pueda hacer el Kage Bunshin tan fácilmente, con un chakra tan monstruoso...

- *¿De verdad he confiado en este monstruo el rescate a Sasuke-kun?* -piensa Sakura.

Tenten se lanza a por Kimimaro y Naruto a por Sasuke. Kimimaro, aun con la segunda fase del sello maldito, recibe los dobles kunais de Tenten. ¿Qué clase de Biju es Tenten?

- Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru -Kimimaro saca su columna vertebral usándola como cadena flexible, intenta atrapar a Tenten, pero solo atrapa el brazo izquierdo-*Debo darme prisa* Tessenka no Mai: Hana -Kimimaro recubre su brazo izquierdo en una gran lanza de hueso. Lo lanza contra Tenten, pero pega un enorme rugido de chakra, empezando a romper la gran lanza de Kimimaro.

Mientras, Sasuke saca su segunda parte del sello maldito, ve como Tenten puede contra Kimimaro. Después de este ataque se quedaría sin fuerzas. Sasuke forma un Chidori negro, mientras Naruto forma un poderoso Rasengan.

- ¡NARUTOOOOOOOO! -grita Sasuke, volando gracias a sus alas recién adquiridas hacia Naruto.

- ¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE! -grita Naruto, yendo a por Sasuke.

- ¡CHIDORI/RASENGAN! -gritan los dos a la vez, empieza a crearse un gran chakra oscuro.

Kimimaro nota como le queda poco tiempo, este igual era su último ataque.

- Sawarabi no Mai -Kimimaro crea un gran área de huesos, Tenten salta hacia una pared, la cola de Tenten agarra un saliente.

- Este tipo -dice Tenten en un momento de lucidez notando como tras el último ataque se va quedando sin fuerzas, cuando Kimimaro aparece en un hueso cercano.

- ¡MUERE, BIJU DE KONOHA! -grita Kimimaro preparado para atravesar a Tenten, cuando escupe mucha sangre- *Me estoy... muriendo... Lo siento... Orochimaru-sana...* -esos son sus últimos pensamientos antes de morir.

Se produce una enorme explosión de chakra por los ataques de Sasuke y Naruto. Tenten choca contra una piedra, arrastrada por la explosión.

- *Naruto...* -piensa Tenten antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues aquí tienes el capítulo 15 ^^ Espero que también te guste.

**blink-chan90:** Pues esperate, que pronto será más fuerte... Y con nueva antagonista para ella ^^

**FranTano:** Pues ya verás lo nuevo que hay en el futuro... Ya verás.


	16. Capítulo 16

Aquí teneis el último capítulo ^^ Me sorprende mucho la cantidad de gente que ve mi fic.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Silencio. Es lo único que hay en el aire del valle del Fin, lugar de la pelea de Naruto y Tenten, los Bijus de Konoha; contra Sasuke y Kimimaro, portadores del sello maldito. Sasuke se levanta, totalmente herido y sin chakra al haber usado 3 veces el Chidori, y mira a Naruto, quien esta en el suelo e inconsciente. Sasuke saca un kunai y se acerca a Naruto. Un rápido movimiento y acabara con Naruto, pero al final Sasuke se quita la bandana de Konoha, raja el símbolo y se va a donde Orochimaru le estará esperando.

Sakura se levanta del suelo, quitándose las ramas y hojas que le cayeron al producirse la explosión.

- "Sasuke-kun" -piensa Sakura, andando hacia Naruto y la bandana de Sasuke. Empiezan a caerle lagrimas de rabia. Uzumaki Naruto, el Kyubi, ha intentado matar a Sasuke- Es por tu culpa -dice Sakura al inconsciente Naruto con ira, llora un poco mientras el odio hacia los Bijū la empieza a invadir- Por tu culpa Sasuke-kun se fue de Konoha, le pusieron el sello maldito en los exámenes chunnin, mataron al tercer Hokage... Y Uchiha Itachi casi mata a Sasuke-kun -saca un kunai, dispuesta a clavarlo en el pecho de Naruto aunque le temblaba bastante la mano- Jamás... jamás debiste pasar a ser Gennin... Monstruo... -escucha ruidos y Sakura guarda el kunai y se limpia las lágrimas.

- ¡Aquí, Kakashi! -dice el perro Pakkun, acercándose hacia Sakura- ¿Estas bien, Sakura?

- S... si -dice Sakura- Naruto... ha intentado parar a Sasuke-kun, pero no pudo...

Kakashi encuentra a Tenten. Tenía graves heridas, el pelo totalmente suelto e inconsciente. Al lado ve el cuerpo de Kimimaro, ahora en su forma normal. Tenía sangre seca en la boca y los ojos abiertos.

- Al menos lo habéis intentado -dice Kakashi, coge a Tenten- Sakura, lleva a Naruto. Volvemos a Konoha. Ya hay ANBU que recogen a los demás miembros del grupo.

Sakura coge a Naruto y se van a Konoha. En cuanto llegan, les recibe un clamor de gente.

- Naruto no ha podido traer a Sasuke -dice un hombre.

- Espero que se recupere pronto -dice otro hombre.

- *No deben saber lo que es, sino no dirían esas cosas* -piensa Sakura.

- ¡Sakura-chan! -grita Lee, corriendo mucho y sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, cuando pude llegar ya estaba Naruto inconsciente -dice Sakura.

- Hay que llevarlos al hospital -dice Kakashi.

Tras varias horas, Tenten despierta en el hospital. Tenten mira a todas partes, aun confundida por quien la trajo, cuando ve a Naruto aun durmiendo con vendas en la cara.

- Naruto -dice Tenten, aunque se queja por el dolor en el hombro.

- ZZZZZZZZZZ -ronca Naruto, Tenten sonríe.

- No me di cuenta de lo mono que es -dice Tenten, después se pregunta por que dice eso.

- ZZZZZZZZ... -Naruto empieza a abrir los ojos- ¿Tenten?

- Naruto -dice Tenten- Me alegro que estés bien.

- Tenten-chan -dice Lee, con Neji y Jiraiya acompañándoles- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, Lee-san -dice Tenten- Hola Neji, Ero-senn... digo Jiraiya-sama.

- Ya se le ha pegado el mote -dice Jiraiya deprimido en un rincón.

- No se ponga así, hombre -dice Tenten con una gota estilo anime.

- ¿Como se te ocurre irte así de repente? -dice Neji- Podías haber muerto.

- Pero no es así -dice Jiraiya, recuperándose de la depresión- Al lado de Tenten estaba el cuerpo de un ninja del Sonido.

- ¿Quieres decir que ella sola se encargo de un ninja del Sonido? -dice Neji asombrado. A el le costo mucho derrotar a su oponente del Sonido.

- Así es -dice Jiraiya.

- ¡Eso demuestra que nuestra llama de la juventud es tan fuerte que todos los obstáculos de nuestro camino son destruidos! -grita Lee. Todos le miran con una gota en la cabeza.

- Lee-san, esto es un hospital -dice Tenten- Habla mas bajo.

Durante media hora, todos hablaron un poco de todo: las técnicas de Tenten, el Rasengan de Naruto y la batalla de Neji contra su oponente del Sonido.

- Nosotros tenemos que irnos -dice Neji- Tsunade-sama nos ha dado una misión a Gai, Lee y a mi para mañana y debemos prepararnos -se van de la habitación.

- Bueno, Naruto -dice Jiraiya- aprovecho esta visita para decir... -mira a Tenten- Que... tenemos que...

- Ero-sennin -dice Naruto- No pasa nada, puedes decirlo normal. Tenten ya sabe que soy el Kyubi.

- ¡Naruto! -dice Tenten.

- Tranquila, podemos confiar en el -dice Naruto y ve a Jiraiya, quien no entendía nada- Desde los 9 años lo supe.

- Vaya -dice Jiraiya- Bueno, como decía, Akatsuki esta capturando a los Biju -Tenten siente un nudo en el estomago al recordar a Itachi y reza porque no sepa que es el Gobi.

- ¿Eso que significa? -pregunta Tenten.

- Que tengo que llevarme a Naruto -dice Jiraiya- Ahora, con su nivel de fuerza, les será mas fácil capturarle. Por eso me lo llevare para entrenar.

- Y así traeré a Sasuke de vuelta -dice Naruto sonriente.

- Naruto -dice Jiraiya- Sasuke ya ha decidido su camino, no vas a poder recuperarlo. Es mas inteligente olvidarlo.

- Ero-sennin -dice Naruto, serio- Sasuke es mi amigo, y prometí traerlo de vuelta. Y si no buscarlo es mas inteligente, entonces seré tonto para toda mi vida.

- *Naruto va a poner todo su esfuerzo para traerlo* -piensa Tenten.

- Esta bien, Naruto -dice Jiraiya, sonriendo- En cuanto te recuperes nos iremos a entrenar.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo será? -pregunta Tenten.

- Dos años y medio -dice Jiraiya.

- ¡¿DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO?! -dice Tenten, sin creerse que estaría mucho tiempo sin su gran amigo.

- Tranquila, veras como vale la pena dattebayo -dice Naruto, con una sonrisa.

- Espero que os recuperéis pronto -dice Jiraiya- Adios -desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Naruto -dice Tenten- te voy a pedir una cosa.

- ¿Eh? -dice Naruto- ¿Cual?

Mientras, Sakura esta en su casa. Tsunade la había nombrado su alumna, eso significa aprender su gran fuerza y los jutsus médicos. Pero aun así estaba enfadada porque Naruto, aun así, haya sido curado.

- No, si supieran que Naruto es el Kyubi no lo curarían -dice Sakura, calmándose- Sera un gran ninja pero por su culpa Sasuke-kun se ha ido -mira los tres jutsus prohibidos que esta estudiando- Tres grandes jutsus, gran fuerza y los jutsus médicos... Así protegeré Konoha. Primero acabare con los Akatsuki, en especial Uchiha Itachi... Y después acabare de una vez por todas contigo, demonio Uzumaki Naruto. Junto con tu "querida" amiga Tenten.

El tiempo pasa, y gracias al Kyubi y al Gobi, Naruto y Tenten salen del hospital pronto.

- Naruto -dice Jiraiya en la salida de la aldea al ver a Naruto, pero no esperaba ver a Tenten al lado de Naruto y con la mochila preparada- ¿Que haces aquí, Tenten?

- Voy con vosotros -dice Tenten- Hable con Naruto y si puedo ir.

- De ninguna manera -dice Jiraiya- Es peligroso -mira a Naruto- Naruto, es muy peligroso que ella...

- Ero-sennin -dice Naruto- La verdad es...

Mientras, todos los Gennin y sus maestros Jounin estaban en una enorme sala del cuartel Hokage, también están Shizune y Tsunade.

- ¿Para que vinimos aquí? -dice Kiba.

- Cierto, tenemos una misión para dentro de poco -dice Neji.

- Ahora lo explicare -dice Tsunade, enseñando una carta- Tenten me dio esta carta antes de salir del hospital. Me ha dicho que solo lo abra en una sala con todos vosotros escuchando.

Kakashi estaba en el ultimo capítulo de su libro favorito y no lo soltaba hasta acabarlo, y Chouji se come mas patatas.

- ¿Que dice que dice? -dice Ino impaciente.

- Ya va -dice Tsunade, y lee la carta- "Tsunade-sama: Espero que todos estéis oyendo esto. Me voy con Naruto, necesitara a alguien que lo apoye y que le ayude en su entrenamiento por controlar el Kyubi. Si, se que Naruto es el Kyubi y me gustaría que todos lo sepan"

- *Con razón Naruto-kun estaba siempre solo* -piensa Hinata.

- *Vale, esa cara de Tsunade significa que no lo sabia* -piensa Sakura viendo la cara de sorpresa de Tsunade.

- *¿Desde cuando lo sabe?* -piensa Tsunade sorprendida, y sigue leyendo- "Así que os pido que no tratéis a Naruto como un monstruo, igual que hace años, sino que lo tratéis como un gran ninja que se esfuerza al máximo y que cumplirá su promesa"

- *Cuanto lo defiende* -piensa Sakura con rencor- *Normal, también es un monstruo*

- "Posdata: Os pido lo mismo para tratarme a mi, porque os confieso ser el Gobi" -termina de leer Tsunade y empiezan las reacciones: Lee, Kiba e Ino se quedan con ojos como platos, a Kakashi se le cae el libro de las manos al oír la declaración de Tenten, Chouji casi se ahoga con una patata y los demás presentes se quedan bastante sorprendidos.

- ¡NANIIIIIIIII! -gritan todos.

Mientras...

- ¡NANIIIIIIIII! -grita Jiraiya con ojos como platos- Que tu... tu eres...

- Así es -dice Tenten- Soy el Gobi, y a estas alturas Tsunade-sama ya lo sabrá.

- *Asi que en Konoha hay dos Jinchuriki* -piensa Jiraiya- *Menuda sorpresa se llevarán los Kages cuando se enteren*

- ¡Bien, vamos a entrenar! -grita Naruto, quien junto con Tenten y Jiraiya se van a entrenar- Esto... ¿Y donde entrenaremos, Ero-sennin?

- ¡HE DICHO YA MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ERO-SENNIN! -grita Jiraiya con una vena de cabreo, Tenten se ríe.

*Adios, Konoha* -piensa Tenten, mirando la aldea mientras se alejaban- *En dos años y medio volveremos, y tendremos la fuerza necesaria para protegerla*

Mientras tanto, en una oscura base, Zetsu aparece ante algo entre las sombras...

- ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? -dice una voz grave en las sombras.

- Por supuesto, señor -dice Zetsu blanco- Nada que no se solucione con un poco de manipulación.

- Hemos jugado muy bien nuestras cartas todo este tiempo -dice Zetsu negro, la sombra ríe.

- Perfecto -dice la voz grave- El plan empezará en dos años... Y por fin... ni siquiera los Jinchurikis podrán derrotarnos.

* * *

**Fin de Almas gemelas, en breve empezaré con Almas gemelas: Shippuden ^^  
**

**Hime Masaomi:** Muchas gracias por tu review ^^

**blink-chan90:** En la segunda temporada sabrás más de la antagonista ^^ Pues te aseguro que los siguientes te van a encantar mucho.

**alex:** Pues éste és el último capítulo, pero en breve habrá más sobre nuestros Jinchuriki protagonistas.


End file.
